


薔薇與太陽

by jellyfishick



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 貴族K（40） x 畫家學徒T（17）我心裡這裡的Tsuyo是剛高中畢業那個長髮的樣子不知道會有多長只是想寫小吱呦被貴族K帶回家一邊害怕一邊慢慢相處談戀愛Tsuyo有和別人做過 在文裡有描述不能接受就...看我其他作品！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Let‘s go！
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 28





	1. 薔薇與太陽（1）

1

「別總是讓我處理你的麻煩事，對你的弟弟好一點。」  
「就是看在你是我弟弟的份上、」  
站在落地玻璃窗前，堂本征從花園中的少年身上抽回視線，似笑非笑地看著堂本光一，手搭在他肩上。  
看了一眼自己肩上的手，明媚的陽光下無名指上一圈銀環折射出刺眼的光芒，細長的雙眼笑起來像捕獵中的狐狸，壞心地挑起書桌上的相框，裡面是兄嫂的合照。  
拿過相框翻過去蓋在書桌上，堂本征無力地嘆了一口氣，不捨又無奈地看著花園裡的少年。  
他抱著摘了一個上午的風信子滿足地把頭埋在那一小片粉藍色，抬頭一瞬、水靈靈的圓眸望向晴空，盛滿了生機和喜悅。  
昨天把布丁喂進那張總是不自覺噘起的小嘴時，那雙大眼睛也是這樣看著自己。  
為他擦過掛在嘴角的焦糖問喜不喜歡的時候，軟糯的聲線似乎因為甜點變的得更加甜膩，他抱著自己羞澀地把頭埋在領口。  
「喜歡，征先生...也喜歡。」  
不知何時窗外的陽光消失了蹤影，烏雲隨風漸漸靠近，站在落地花窗前的兩兄弟像夜狼般被灰影籠罩，哥哥率先打破沉默。  
「誰不想一直活在夏天呢？」  
「夏天嗎......」  
堂本光一凝視著還沈溺在花田裡的少年，蓬鬆的短捲髮像極了小動物的毛髮，上面還掛著幾片花瓣，他從頭上取下花瓣時綻放出天真無邪的笑，絲毫沒有察覺不遠處的巨大烏雲。

「老師！」  
轉過身大喊坐在木桶旁洗著畫筆的人，剛耐不住跨過雜草小跑到那人身邊，親了親手中的花。  
「征先生會不會喜歡風信子呢？」  
用力甩了甩手中的畫筆，被問的人把自己的紫色貝雷帽戴到幼嫩的少年頭上，為他整理了一下頭髮後摸摸圓滾滾的腦袋。  
「誰知道呢。」  
瞄了一眼清澈的大眼，他接著道：「貴族在想什麼，誰也說不準。」  
聽著他的話少年雙唇微微張開似懂非懂，畫家憐惜地捏捏鼓起的嘴角，叮嚀他把衣服整理一下，等一下到畫室準備為夫人作畫。  
「夫人說新的禮服剛做好，做個紀念。」  
聽見「夫人」二字剛下意識地別過眼，手輕輕揉捏著粉藍色花瓣，悶悶道：「又做了新的禮服、」  
「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？」  
「老爺的弟弟回來了。」

2

剛知道堂本征的弟弟。  
他不懂貴族每天待在書房處理的公事到底是什麼，但那張辦公的書桌他卻躺過無數次，上面時不時會出現一個暗紅色的信封，有一次他好奇拿起來細看，角落上俐落的字體泛著暗金的顏色，神秘又鋒銳。  
「堂本光一？」  
「我弟弟。」  
「他長得像征先生嗎？」  
「別人都說我們很像，除了身高。」  
躺在桌上的人把臉藏在信封下偷偷地笑了，雙眼彎成新月的形狀，閃爍著點點星光。  
年長男人拿開抵在唇與唇之間的信封隨手扔在印上複雜圖騰的地毯上，笑著舔了一下焦糖味的唇，落下一個又一個碎吻。  
親吻之間剛仍不忘地上的信封，一邊笨拙地回應著年長者，一邊說：  
「這樣征先生的弟弟會生氣的。」  
「他沒有不生氣的時候。」

那時候他笑笑，一心投入到親吻之中。  
或許堂本征說的是真的，此刻低頭調著顏色的剛想。  
心不在焉的手拿著畫筆在調色盤上攪了幾圈，剛禁不住轉過身往後看，堂本光一雙眼像一把鋒利的劍，直線望向前方，冰冷得看不出一絲情感。  
控制著呼吸小心翼翼地吞了一下口水，剛繼續觀察那精緻的五官，確實跟堂本征長得很像，一樣修長的雙眼，一樣挺拔的鼻子，但堂本光一的臉似乎要小一點，骨感也比較明顯，還有......身高。  
想起堂本征的話不小心發出了小豬般的笑聲，瞬間閉緊了嘴，剛先往夫人那邊瞧，再看看全神專注在畫布上的老師，確認房間裡沒人發現自己笑後僥倖地放下了心。  
但他漏掉了從進來後就像雕像一樣沒動過的堂本光一。  
那把沒有情感的冰劍此刻直勾勾指向他，隨時準備刺穿他單薄的身板。  
「光一要不要也裁一套禮服？」  
回應夫人的話前一秒他狠狠地盯了一眼剛，拿著畫筆的手抖了抖，嚇得像從狐狸口中逃生的白兔，剛發誓再也不要往後看。  
「平時也沒有什麼穿禮服的機會。」  
「做好就有了，總是穿著一身黑的，身邊那些對象都要被你嚇跑。」  
「這也不是換套衣服就能解決的問題。」  
堂本光一裝作無奈地聳聳肩，夫人也識趣地不再強求下去，話題一轉聊到了家族裡的事上，開始給堂本光一介紹最近來往的幾個年輕貴族。  
「但我對畫畫沒興趣。」  
「誰說畫畫就一定只能畫畫呢，如果是出去寫生的話，順便出遊也不是不可以啊？」  
「室外的話、」  
「要是光一答應的話他們肯定願意配合的，大家都想見見你。」  
「我這次回來沒有計畫要跟任何人見面。」  
「人總不能每一步都按著計畫走，偶爾出去放鬆一下，多接觸些新的人，也不算耽誤工事？」  
「不如待之後再說？」  
「之後？」  
「把哥哥交託我的事情處理完之後再決定，也不差這幾天？」  
「你哥哥也真是，總是把工作上的事情推給你，也不想想你今年都四十了，大事還沒定下來呢。」  
堂本光一笑了，從鼻腔發出一聲哼笑像大提琴低沈而柔美的樂聲，一轉拒人於千里之外的語氣，他帶著笑意道：  
「他推給我的，可不止工作上的事。」  
冷汗爬上剛的背，無形的壓力像狹窄倉庫裡的濕氣籠罩著他，僵硬地把調好的顏料遞給自己老師，餘光掃過堂本光一琥珀色的雙眸。  
難以言喻的恐懼猛然綁緊他的心臟。  
剛看見了危險。

3

夫人離開之後那個人也離開了。  
如釋重負地把畫具收拾好，回過神來，夕陽的餘暉打在散落一地的絲綢上，像一小片虛幻卻美得攝魂的海浪，還未看過海的剛幻想著海浪聲，默默捲起不同顏色的絲綢。  
只有他一人的畫室顯得異常空曠，抱著順滑的布料慢步到剛才夫人坐過的位置，窩在能容下他整個人有餘的椅子裡，回想著那件淺紫色禮服穿在她身上美好的樣子。  
蕾絲花邊在領口綻放，柔軟的布料像長在流水上的康乃馨往下蔓延，多層次的皺摺華美又含蓄，荷葉邊的裙擺在夫人說話時微微擺動，讓人想起白天溫婉的暖風。  
如果他也要穿的話，怕是要請裁縫把尺寸改小幾個號。  
那件禮服若是小幾個號，還會一樣美嗎？  
想到這裡憂鬱拉緊少年雙眉。把絲綢隨便疊在角落走到放雜物的小隔間，木桌上的風信子似乎有那麼一點緩解鬱悶的作用，拿過玻璃花瓶細心把高矮形狀不大一樣的花插好，觀賞的只有他一人，但無用的事總能帶來點點慰藉。  
聽見門鎖細細扭開的聲音，他快步走到門前，手裡不忘帶上一朵風信子。  
輕輕打開，門縫之間是自己一上午都沒見著的人，手伸出去拉著大衣的衣襬，剛後退一步把人拉進畫室，另一隻手順著年長男人靠近自己時把風信子插在大衣口袋裡。  
「征先生喜歡風信子嗎？」  
盼了一整天的圓眸裝滿了期待，男人笑笑沒有回答，只顧往堂本剛身上靠，雙手熟練地抱緊他從後方抽出有點泛黃的襯衫，靈活地伸進細嫩的領土，在白滑的背上遊走，到少年有點招架不住時手從過大的西褲抽出，男人急忙把大衣脫掉，再把一臉迷濛的人也脫個精光，抱著他進入了幽暗的小隔間。  
脫掉的大衣被棄在原地，壓得口袋的風信子失去了原本的形狀。

慌亂之間木桌上的花瓶不穩地晃動，薄弱的花瓣隨著二人動作顫抖，眼看花瓶快要被弄倒，纖細的手臂伸到半空中想要把它扶好，卻被半路攔截。  
「剛、專心。」  
身後迎來突然加重的頂弄，泛紅的眼眶水氣又濃了幾分，被懲戒的人張口破碎地解釋：「花...嗯、...... 啊啊！」  
雙手被溫暖的大手固定在兩側，跨坐在男人身上的少年意識恍惚地不斷搖頭，在越發越激烈的動作下發出帶哭腔的呻吟聲，斷斷續續了一會兒緊緊閉著眼，帶著討好意味胡亂地親吻著帶著點點胡渣的下巴。  
「征先生、我...哈、哈......嗯、嗚...征先生......」  
叫喊著男人的名字，最後他張開口伸出舌頭等待男人的回應，他知道他喜歡他這樣，每當自己擺出一副無助又讓人憐愛的模樣，他總會放過自己。  
黑暗中他聽見一聲低沉的笑，或許兩兄弟連聲音都很像，又或許是自己已經被操弄得失去了判斷能力，畢竟他從未在抱著自己的人身上看見過危險。  
漫長的等待是值得的，舌尖如願以償等來了回應，被禁錮的手也得到了自由，綁在身前的暗紅色絲帶終於被解開，白光划過的一瞬玻璃碎掉的聲音在耳邊響起，少年無力地向模糊不清的遠處伸手。  
二人激烈地喘著氣，堂本征習慣性抱緊了他，順著後頸的線條往上摸了摸那一頭蓬鬆又柔軟的捲髮，剛蹭了蹭比自己要寬大的手掌，回過神來感覺下身濕得一塌糊塗，艱難地抬起沈重的眼皮，他忍耐著喉嚨的乾澀開口：  
「...花瓶、碎了嗎？」  
沒有給予答案，男人無聲地迎上他，剛反射性側過頭雙手輕輕抵在他胸膛，濕潤的大眼仔黑暗中勉強地描繪男人的輪廓，清澈的雙眸是隔間裡唯一的光，裡面裝滿了疑惑，帶著點點複雜的情緒。  
「征先生......」  
軟糯的叫喚聲響起，男人把單薄的身板圈在懷裡，手在少年的頭上有規律地輕拍著表示安撫，嚐到溫柔後內心的委屈一絲絲滲透出來，他像被雷聲從美夢中驚醒的孩子一樣，緊緊抱住唯一的避風港。  
哭泣聲像晚秋的蟋蟀聲弱小又卑微，時而顫抖的抽吸聲像極了暴風雨中快被折斷的小草，用手背把淚蹭乾，剛征征地看著遠處嘗試尋找花的殘骸，它們和灰塵混合在一起，埋在玻璃碎片之中。  
捧著他臉那隻大手憐惜地擦過壓抑著哭聲的雙唇，似乎是為他而感到傷心，男人皺著眉頭，惋惜道：  
「真可惜，不能把剛為我摘得花放到書房裡了。」  
見堂本征好像真的很失落的神情，被哄的人又於心不忍，撐起身子，在緊皺的雙眉之間落下一吻，他儘量讓自己的聲音聽上去沒有那麼的悲傷。  
「沒關係。」  
失望地把頭靠在堂本征胸膛上聽著平穩的心跳。  
剛清楚知道，自己摘的花是不能放在夫人能看見的地方的。

4

「你就不怕我做些什麼嗎？」  
清晨的馬場被白霧籠罩，看不清路的空間裡傳來低沈的問話，堂本征扯扯韁繩走了一小段路又轉回來，專注地觀察著馬的狀態，手裡飼料的氣味讓馬格外溫順，他勾起滿意的笑容。  
「反正我還欠一個把他送走的理由。」  
堂本光一隨即跟上，二人無聲地在陰霾籠罩的沙地上走著，馬蹄聲帶著節奏一聲接著一聲，堂本征輕撫馬的頸側讓牠停下，對堂本光一勾起嘴角笑道：  
「也不是不可以？如果你想的話。」  
握著韁繩的手收緊了些，堂本光一記得小時候，每當眼前這人給自己送上什麼玩膩了的玩意兒時，也是一副這樣慷慨又虛偽的表情。  
「要是他不想呢。」  
「只有你想不想、」他嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。  
「而且說實話我不覺得可以把他再接回來，她早就知道了，只是沒戳破。」  
挑眉用質疑的眼神看著自己哥哥，堂本光一可不記得他是一個會對任何人有所忌憚的人。  
「還有就是、」  
「還有就是？」  
「麻煩。」  
堂本光一扯了扯手裡的韁繩想要轉身到別處看看，沒控制好力度讓馬急促地跑了幾步，差點把他從馬背上摔下來。  
看著弟弟狼狽的樣子堂本征繞到他跟前，像是示範般熟練地撫上堂本光一的馬，深情款款地說：  
「照顧一個人太麻煩了。」  
「那你就不要關愛氾濫，況且、」  
堂本光一收住韁繩嘗試離自己哥哥遠一點，一臉不屑。  
「玩弄跟照顧是兩回事。」  
也不打算反駁，堂本征笑得更開，偏要貼在堂本光一身邊，說著各種荒謬的話惹他不耐煩。

「他今晚會在畫室嗎？」  
「我可以讓他在畫室。」

-TBC-


	2. 薔薇與太陽（二）

5

堂本光一回來的消息早在他抵達子爵府前傳開，不只是一直有來往的貴族，甚至不甚相熟的商人都收到了消息，無人不在討論著他。

傳聞十歲之後時候搬離了本家，不知道是誰帶著他走，也不知道他最後安頓下來的地方，有人說是為了避免家族紛爭的結果，也有人說是因為體弱要到郊外休養，但不論原因，這次回來都是突兀的。

誰都想親眼看看這位子爵的弟弟。

宴會那晚瀰漫著一股有別於平日聚會的氛圍，每位賓客都暗自期待，想著即使不能講上話，至少能看看傳聞中那張精緻的臉。

本應是這樣的。

被圍繞在賓客之中聊了快半個晚上，其中一位相熟貴族的女兒向子爵夫人露出一個無奈的微笑，最後子爵夫人牽起她戴著手套的手，惋惜地說了聲抱歉。

側過身環顧四週，連堂本光一的影都沒有。

站在漆黑的走廊，月亮的餘光恰恰灑在他的手背上，捏緊畫室門把，堂本光一遲遲沒有推開門。

他有點後悔，應該在宴會開始之前先喝點酒，現在的他口乾舌燥，渾身繃緊，他確實應該喝了酒再來的，現在站在畫室外，握著門把不知道過了多久，還沒進去。

他太清醒了。

第一次見到少年的時候，他笑著埋頭在花堆裡，仰頭看著天空的樣子像剛綻放的棉花一樣柔軟。

第二次見他的時候，他在畫室發出像小豬一樣的笑聲，堂本光一從小到大都沒聽過那樣的笑聲，縱然這可能跟他不常聽到笑聲有關。

第三次見他，是昨晚堂本征讓他今晚在畫室等他時，那時候堂本光一就在那間潮濕又發霉的睡房外，兩人的對話他全都聽到。

「征先生會來找我嗎？」

「會啊，只要你在那裡乖乖等我。」

「但是明天晚上、」

「我會找機會過來的。」

「可是、」

「你不信我嗎？」

「不是.....」

「就算你不願意我也不會怪你，我只是以為你也想見我。」

「不、不是這樣的......」

「那剛想見到我嗎？」

「想......」

「那你明晚會在畫室等我嗎？」

「會。」

堂本怔手掌貼著床面向前，指尖輕輕碰到剛的指尖，順著往上覆蓋他的手背，最後牽起他的手，誘導少年靠在自己懷裡。

站在門外的堂本光一目光停留在那位叫剛的少年身上，一陣煩躁從心底升起。

無藥可救。

要是一直這樣還不如讓他變成屬於自己的人。

嘗試在腦海裡把一切釐清，堂本光一壓下心裡的掙扎推門而進。

月光灑在空無一人的門外，詭異又美麗。

6

隔天早上堂本光一沒有出現在餐桌上，空出來的位置上放著豐盛的早餐，佈置好的餐具躺在藍色花邊的圓碟兩側，像一幅對稱的畫像。

沒有人提起他昨晚的缺席，也沒有人追問他得行蹤，夫人今天心情似乎格外的好，哼著昨晚樂隊彈奏的曲子為小餐包塗滿黃油，堂本征拉過她的手咬下一口塗滿黃油的餐包，惹得拿著小餐包的人笑的更開懷。

「自己都還沒長大，還說要一個孩子？」

拿過暗藍色餐巾輕輕擦掉堂本征嘴角的麵包屑，抱怨的話語中充滿甜蜜，昨晚入睡前堂本征抱著她說了孩子的事，今早醒來後她試探性的提了一下，得到了滿意的答案。

「那就辛苦你要照顧兩個孩子了。」

低頭擦著嘴，她笑著把滑落的髮絲整理一下，說今天要外出準備茶會，順便跟家族裡的其他人見面。

「有你真好，這些事換著是別人可做不來。」

堂本征指尖卷了一下她耳邊的碎髮，她笑笑沒有回應，離開前低頭在他臉側落下一吻。

鮮少早起的堂本光一在僕人準備早餐前就離開了大宅，一晚下來他也不知道自己算不算有睡著過。

昨晚睡覺前他把窗簾都拉起，連月光都隔絕的空間裡平著躺在床上細聽蠟燭燃燒的聲音，雙手交叉在腹上感受著呼吸時的起伏。

他閉上眼嘗試入睡，許久後緩緩張開雙眼，看著天花上錯綜複雜的圖騰，無力地抬起手搗亂暗金色的髮絲，瀏海落在雙眼上，他沉重地呼出一口氣。

支離破碎的哭泣聲彷彿還在耳邊迴盪，偶爾夾雜著咽嗚聲，或是被強行折斷的句子，說是句子，其實也不過是細聲叫喚著他兄長的名字。

想要再試一次閉上眼，最後還是放棄，繼續凝視被瀏海遮擋了一大半的天花圖騰。

只要迎來黑暗在畫室發生的畫面便會鮮明浮上，那雙通紅的圓眸裝滿了淚和絕望，他像認命的獵物般看著自己，雙眉隨著自己手上的動作緊緊皺起。

在自己說完那句話之前還激烈掙扎的人無法呼吸般用力吸入氧氣，唾液從嘴角緩緩滑下，大大張開的嘴卻發不出任何聲音。

堂本光一從西裝口袋扯出暗紅色絲質手帕，不算溫柔地圍著他雙眼綁緊，失去視覺的人更加繃緊，未知的恐懼使他止不住全身發抖，但不論身體表現得多害怕，他都沒有像一開始那樣掙扎了。

一開始少年用盡了全身力氣反抗，被箝制後雙手仍不放棄地抵著自己胸口，慌忙間怯怯地看著自己嘗試解釋。

「征、征先生他、」

落下第一個牙印時堂本光一不理會只顧解開那幾枚掉線的鈕扣，探到少年慾望處時對方像脫離水源的魚般強烈躲開，不受控的腳不小心踢到了他腹部。

溫度一下子降到冰點，畫室裡的空氣像凝結的冰塊，兩人都靜止了，一方是因為害怕，另一方是因為不明的憤怒。

肌肉線條分明的手圈起白皙的腳踝，年長男人漸漸壓上少年，幾乎要把他整個人對折起來。

那隻踢過自己的腳就在手中，強大的握力之下像暴風中的樹枝般脆弱。

他湊到在木桌上蹭得破皮的耳邊，話講得十分緩慢。

「讓你把他叫來，你覺得他會信你還是我？」

那天明媚清澈的雙眸一瞬之間成了碎裂的窗戶，裂痕間是無盡的絕望和哀傷，他掙扎的手緩緩滑落，眼角的淚終於落下。

用手帕蓋住那雙自己不想看見的眼睛，堂本光一嘗試繼續，但不久後停止了一切動作。

還沾了些顏料的指甲因為少年過度用力陷入了手心，手指關節泛白，手心磨損處能看見一絲絲的血，一白一紅的使他心煩，自己手帕貼在少年雙眼上濕了一大片，眼窩的輪廓無比清晰。

荒唐。

握緊拳頭往床面一打，堂本光一的喊聲在睡房裡縈繞不散。

他想起，直到離開前都沒有解開綁在少年頭上，清晰描繪出他眼窩形狀的暗紅色手帕。

7

他眷戀陽光，同時清楚這是一件很離譜的事。

昨晚的事像一場突如其來的風暴，在他毫無防備下把一切摔碎，又在他絕望得快決定放棄一切後突然離開，簡單清洗過身體後踏著不穩的腳步回到閣樓的小房間，最近天氣好轉，明明是難得能安睡的日子，他卻一夜無眠。

他眷戀的陽光可能過了今晚就要拋棄他。

剛抱著兩張疊在一起的薄被子，無意識地把食指關節堵住自己的嘴，他覺得好累，身體卻不受控地繃緊，用盡全力不知道要抵擋些什麼。

夫人新訂造的禮服，被壓壞的風信子，碎掉的玻璃花瓶。

當每個人都在討論堂本光一的時候，他就隱隱約約感受到，有些什麼讓他不安的事情要降臨，而那將會是他躲不開的災難。

堂本光一就是他的剋星。

「剛。」

蹲跪在花園中的少年不自覺地抓緊了手中的花，他想喚一聲男人的名字，喉嚨卻乾澀得難以發聲，雙唇微微張開，心中的話語只能化作細細的顫抖。

「剛有什麼想跟我說的嗎？」

男人的語氣一如既往的溫柔，但今日雙眸格外平靜且深邃，少年嘗試從裡面看出些什麼來卻一無所獲，此刻像深不見底的靜湖的眸子甚至讓他質疑，質疑眼前的是否真的是那個他認識的堂本征。

「我、」

才發出一個音節拇指便貼上了自己的唇，指甲偶爾擦過薄薄的皮膚表面，只要稍稍用力便能刺出鮮血。

男人把他拉近自己，緩慢地吻上還未準備好的唇。

堂本剛大驚，正想抵抗，那人卻道：「她今天出去了。」

深入、交纏、分開的時候男人不捨地舔了一下他的下唇，手意猶未盡地輕揉圓潤的嘴角，他皺著眉頭，細長的雙眸閃過一絲複雜，但很快又回復平靜。

還喘著氣的人跪得膝蓋發酸，放任自己倒在寬厚的胸膛，無神地看著遠方的雜草在風中東歪西倒，身不由己的模樣竟讓他眼角發燙。

男人又喚了自己一聲。

維持著側著頭的姿勢，少年伸手抱緊堂本征，不顧手中的花已被捏成什麼奇怪的模樣。

「我昨天去畫室找剛了。」

簡單的話像硫酸般刺痛了少年，他繼續往懷裡鑽，彷彿在逃避些什麼。

「征先生......」

他想說些什麼，話語卻像卡在喉嚨的枯木，任他怎麼努力都無法傾訴，身邊的雜草霎霎作響，卻蓋不過一直在腦中迴盪的那句話。

你覺得他會信你還是我？

那一刻，被箝制的雙手緩緩放棄了掙扎，堂本光一掏出血淋淋的事實，逼著他看清。

那些迫切而不曾正眼看著自己的吻、不言而喻的沈默、自己擅自歸類到溫柔的眼神。

一陣強風突然刮起，堂本征腰間的雙臂收緊，剛一瞬間錯覺，若是不這樣做可能就會被風帶走，這般狂暴而憤怒的風，自己會被帶去哪裡呢，太可怕了。

但風聲中低沈的聲線響起，像刑場的判決不帶一絲憐憫。

「但你好像在忙、」

「和光一。」

8

堂本怔是在馬場找到堂本光一的，走下馬車時站在沙地的堂本光一轉過身面向他，夕陽在他身後，一圈金橘從他往外擴散，光芒中心的人被黑暗籠罩，他看不清他的表情，但不難想像。

「怎樣、昨晚還滿意嗎？」

擺手讓僕人在原地等候，光鮮的皮鞋走在沙地上，他從容優雅地走向堂本光一。

「你這樣做的用意是什麼。」

不出所料堂本光一緊皺著眉，一臉敵意地看著自己。

「我只是很好奇，」

「你還記得嗎？那時候我們還住在一起吧，你的兔子。」

不知道對方為什麼突然提起往事，目光從堂本征身上挪開，堂本光一看著木欄邊的沙子，新舊參雜，不同的顏色混在一起，有些被吹到沙地外的野花上，有些卡在木塊的縫隙裡。

「啊、不對，最後養兔子的人可是我呢。」

「你想說什麼。」

「想知道為什麼牠會變成我的兔子嗎？」

剛才還剩三分之二的夕陽已經沈下了一大半，靠近堂本光一身邊時能更清晰看見他的表情，堂本征輕笑，繞著他逆時針走了兩步，他們肩並肩，但面向著完全相反的方向。

「讓對方感覺到真心和付出真心是兩回事，越是感情用事越是狼狽，這是一個失敗馴養者的典型特質。」

他像一位和藹盡責的老師，手搭在堂本光一肩上，側頭在他耳邊細聲道：

「我很好奇，你心軟又狼狽的樣子。」

背向夕陽的人一聲不吭，拳頭卻握得緊緊，幾乎要聽肩關節扭動的聲音，被馬韁磨損的手心傳來陣陣刺痛，但他仍然沒有鬆開拳頭的跡象。

堂本征看了一眼遠處的馬車，沒有讓堂本光一立刻跟他回去，說如果明天就要離開的話一切都準備好了，接著拍拍他肩膀轉身慢步離開。

「當是還你一隻兔子。」

最後一句話，在堂本光一聽來格外刺耳。

「他不是你的兔子。」

本來已經要離開的人轉過身，挑眉看著一臉厭惡的堂本光一，露出有點意外的表情。

「當然，他已經是——」

「他也不是我的，他是一個活生生的人。」

堂本征反而被逗笑了，想起昨天經過畫室看見的光景，笑著搖搖頭。

「我們本質上是同一類人，時間會證明一切。」

-TBC-


	3. 薔薇與太陽（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重點：堂本光一的stalker體質w（不是
> 
> 慢熱慢熱

9

「那是什麼。」

抓著手提箱的十指收緊了些，老舊的皮革被捏出了印子，斟酌著回答的少年低頭看著年長者亮麗的皮鞋尖，雙唇抿成一條線。

「...畫具。」

站在馬車前的年長者露出不耐煩的神情卻什麼也沒說，沈默的空氣像一塊大石壓在少年肩上，生怕對方要生氣，他小心翼翼地把手提箱藏到身後。

「真的只是畫具，是老師給我的......」

年長者轉過身走上馬車，皮鞋踏在階梯上的聲音不大，但聽起來卻無比沈重。

不捨地低頭看看箱子，又看看沈默的背影，進退兩難間，一隻腳已經踏進車廂的堂本光一轉過身看著還站在原地的剛。

「不可以帶過去嗎？...光一先生？」

雙手提著箱子，頭微微往前探地詢問，叫喚他名字時還下意識地小幅度側頭，堂本光一看著仰視自己的少年，心想他這幾天應該都沒睡好，眼底一圈淡黑，雙唇有點蒼白。

他向不太敢走近自己的人伸出手，試著放緩語氣。

「手給我。」

還未反應過來，剛下意識以為對方是拒絕了他的請求，看著失望爬上那張小臉，堂本光一連忙解釋：

「還有你的箱子。」

「快點。」

清晨出發，到達堂本光一的大宅時已經快中午，離開前就跟僕人們交代過可能回來時會帶上一個人，沒有再多作解釋，一下馬車便讓迎接自己的老僕把剛領走。

堂本光一回房間換了一身較為簡單輕便的衣服，繁雜的外出服飾勒得他傳不過氣，從早上直到剛才在馬車上搖搖晃晃的數小時簡直是煎熬。

尤其是車廂裡還不止他一個人。

抱著手提箱的剛坐在他斜對面，瘦窄的身板陷入角落，像一隻窩在沙發邊上的幼貓，他看著窗外的風景，本來蓋住臉的蓬鬆捲髮挽到耳後，露出稚氣的側臉。

嘴角鼓鼓的，像含了兩顆糖在腮邊。

堂本光一揉揉肩頸，伸展了一下雙臂，手伸到半空中，本來還沈浸在風景裡的人像是被驚動了般轉過頭，不算是被嚇到，但也不是很平靜。

自己最尋常不過的舉動似乎都能給他帶來壓力。

看著少年略帶警惕又參雜了點好奇的眼神，堂本光一感覺那份壓力有點反彈到自己身上的跡象，這是一種久違的感覺，自從長大後就再沒有感受到過。

他上寄宿學校前家裡請來過不同的老師，每當檢查作業看見他們面露難色堂本光一便會反射性坐直，直到他們放緩表情說不錯，小小的堂本光一才放心靠在椅背上。

如今就好像回到那時候一樣，看著剛緊張，他覺得自己還是坐好不要做些沒必要的動作比較好。

敲門聲打斷了思緒，他應聲讓人進來，為他送茶的老僕問中午是否要到大廳用餐，瞄了一眼遠處，書桌上的牛皮紙堆疊成小山，他思考片刻，回答：

「不用，按照平時那樣就好。」

「好的，稍後為您準備。」

「晚餐也是。」

「了解。」

成為學徒後剛跟著他的老師在子爵待了將近六年，安頓下來之前師徒兩人沒有固定住處，曾經留住過許多富貴人家的豪邸，縱然和那個富麗堂皇的世界無緣，但比起一般平民，他還勉強能算是見過世面的人。

堂本光一的大宅和他想像的不一樣。

這裏比一看見過的建築都要古樸，一切都蓋上了一層歲月的痕跡，大門旁的浮雕長年受雨水侵蝕，已經有點看不清人物的模樣，地毯上的圖騰是剛只有在畫中見過的，窗花的形狀和也是，很有可能是先代留下來的東西。

女僕帶他上樓時腳下的樓梯木板發出咿呀的聲音，縱然看上去乾淨亮滑，但剛實在沒有勇氣不提心吊膽地走每一步。

他被帶到一間臥室，女僕向他伸出雙手示意幫他放好手提箱，剛猶豫了一下，把手提箱交給了她。

女僕朝他露出微笑，走到床邊把簾子勾好，把窗簾大大拉開的時候轉過身，跟他說這就是他的臥室了，雲間透出一絲陽光照在她栗子色的麻花辮上，看了一眼她貼心為自己放到床邊的手提箱，剛像回禮般對她扯起一個淡淡的笑。

沒有停下手上的工作，她綁著窗簾上的繩子，抬頭看了一眼剛。

「您應該多笑，您笑起來很好看。」

說完她又走進臥室的一個小隔間裡，剩下剛一個人站在門口不遠處，思考著剛才自己是不是應該說一聲「謝謝」。

他見過的人很多，但真正會接觸到的很少，被稱讚的經歷，除了畫畫時老師的幾句讚美，剩下的都是從堂本征身上得到的。

好乖、真聽話。

大多時候，這兩句稱讚都是在自己強忍的哭聲的情況下發生的。

他還沒試過因為笑而被稱讚。

女僕從隔間出來時拿著兩套常服，問他更想要穿哪一套，剛十指緊扣，半天吐不出回答，雙眼游離在其中一套的衣領上，上面掛著一個用蕾絲花邊緞帶扣緊的白色領飾。

「如果您接受的話就這一套吧...？」

「好。」

如釋重負地上前想要拿過衣服換上，女僕愣了愣，看見裝滿疑惑的雙眼剛猜到大概原因，抱著準備好的衣服，耳尖通紅。

「我、我自己換就好......」

換完出來後發現尺寸稍微大了點，女僕連忙跟他道歉，剛還是第一次有人因為衣服尺寸不合而向他道歉，不知所措地說沒事，對方仍然鄭重其事地保證之後絕對不會發生這種事。

中午用餐時他一人坐在過與空曠的餐桌，似乎是見他遲遲不用餐，身邊一位老僕邊跟他解釋堂本光一基本上都在書房用餐，不會下來。

「喔，這樣啊...」

他本來是很餓的，天還沒亮的時候就醒來，什麼都沒吃就上了馬車，但現在才吃了幾口就有點嚥不下去的感覺。

最近一直沒睡好，在車廂裡感受到斜對面堂本光一又繃緊得毫無睡意，加上持續的搖搖晃晃一直處於想吐又吐不出來的狀態，現在胃還正難受著。

本來只是微微的鈍痛，吃了幾口後食物下去了，反而刺痛頻頻。

他控制著不要露出一絲不舒服，緩緩地放下了餐具。

面對站在身後那位老僕關切地詢問，剛有點脫力，搖搖頭，本來想說是胃不舒服，想了想，改口說只是奔波了一個上午累了。

「要先回房間休息嗎？」

「嗯。」

10

手貼在落地玻璃窗上，黑色的夜空中帶著迷惑人心的暗藍，雲間露出新月的一角，挪動了一下手指，清晨的寒氣還未散去，黑夜又不容拒絕地降臨。

堂本光一眼簾半垂看著自己長年欠缺打理的花園，那裏雜草放肆地生長，參雜著一些他叫不出名字的野花，沒有生命的魚池長滿了青苔，落葉佔據了魚群暢泳的空間。

很久以前家裡的老僕問過自己是否要請人來照顧一下那些花花草草，那時他看了一眼花園裡的芒草，低沈地說了一句不用。

他不常去那裏，除非有客人來了提議到花園走走，不然他是絕對不會踏入那裡一步。

長廊另一端傳來腳步聲，往盡頭看去，老僕端著白底藍色花紋的陶瓷杯子，旁邊是放蜂蜜的罐子。

「少爺。」

「去哪裡了？」

「那位中午沒吃些什麼，一直睡到剛才才醒來，看著可能也吃不下晚飯，我就熱了牛奶。」

堂本光一打開蜂蜜的蓋子，看見裡面少了一大半蜂蜜，什麼也沒說。

「那位似乎蠻喜歡甜的。」

「睡著了嗎？」

「睡著了。」

一直沒正眼看過老僕的人挑眉看了他一眼，無聲的問話之下老僕解釋：

「我要離開的時候那位說不要吹熄蠟燭，我怕會發生意外，便等他睡著後才提著蠟燭離開。」

「嗯。」

轉過頭，堂本光一的視線又回到花園上。

沈思的側臉幾乎沒入黑暗之中，窗外的餘光剛好落在睫毛上，陰影打在雙眸，看不透藏在裡面的是什麼情緒。

老僕又問他要不要找人來整修一下花園。

這次沒有立即拒絕，但也沒有說好，手指在玻璃窗上漫遊，彷彿是要藉著這樣的方式觸碰花園的一花一草，堂本光一越過老僕，往他來的方向離去。

空曠的臥室被黑暗填滿，靠牆中央那張床大得無謂，微微隆起的棉被像松鼠埋藏果實的小丘，堂本光一走了兩步，看見只露出一點點的後腦勺，髮絲隨著呼吸規律地起伏。

繞到床的另一邊背著窗戶，墨色的捲髮遮擋了大半邊臉，圓圓的臉頰擠在軟綿綿的枕頭上，撅著嘴的樣子毫無防備，沒有一絲今早在車廂裡的警惕。

單膝跪下，月光順著他的肩滑下，穿過在他的頸側像銀色的薄紗一樣落在剛的臉上，堂本光一把身子彎得更低，從下往上仔細窺看安睡的人。

沒有淚痕，沒有濕透的紅色絲綢，沒有顫抖和絕望。

堂本光一伸手，想撥開髮絲好好看看他的臉，但手懸在半空中，止在差一點便能觸碰到剛的距離，五指慢慢收緊，最後收回了手。

他怕剛醒來看見他，露出像活生生被扯進惡夢般的眼神。

11

昨晚喝了熱牛奶後胃疼舒緩了許多，加上真的是累了，在老僕的陪伴下靠在鬆軟的床鋪上，蠟燭柔和的橘光讓他無比安心，沒過多久就迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

醒來看著比自己原來房間要大好幾倍的臥室，剛的胃又開始隱隱作疼，心想總不能每晚都讓人等到自己睡著才離開，但還未適應突然住進那麼大的地方，一人躺在床上繃緊得無法入睡。

想著要怎麼辦時傳來了敲門聲，赤腳踩在地毯上去開門，是昨天綁著兩條麻花辮的女僕，看見自己連忙說：

「您應聲就好、不用、」

她一邊說著抱歉去拿過鞋子，讓剛坐在床邊為他穿上。

昨日折騰了一天實在是沒力氣再說些什麼，於是壓下心裡的尷尬，他配合著女僕讓她為自己梳洗更衣，照鏡子時摸了摸她為自己綁好的蕾絲領飾，對著鏡子微笑了一下，好讓站在身後的她安心。

吃過早餐他又見到了昨晚給他送牛奶和蜂蜜的老僕，他讓女僕去忙別的事情，問剛要不要到花園走走。

「今天難得放晴了呢。」

「是啊。」

靠在椅背的剛望向遠處的窗戶，外面陽光明媚，縱然這裡對他而言還是冷了點，但今天確實是天氣不錯。

見剛遲遲沒有說好，他又提議說：

「我們在裡面走走吧？」

剛拿著茶杯的手頓了頓，一股被看穿心思的感覺爬上心頭，有點不好意思，他摸著鬢角把落在臉旁的捲髮勾到耳後。

「嗯...好啊。」

心不在焉地聽著老僕介紹大宅，這裡果然是先代留下的物件，自從堂本光一搬進來後便沒有翻新過，他們走到堂本光一昨晚來過的長廊，落地玻璃窗戶一列排開，陽光照射進來使人有一種置身於花園的感覺。

剛把手貼在玻璃上，暖暖的很舒服，手指在上面描繪著花草的輪廓，植物自由生長的樣子是他在子爵府無法看見的風景。

「這樣好像就能碰到一樣呢。」

對身後的人揚起笑容，露出兩隻小虎牙顯得他更加稚氣，老僕順著他的話給予回答，識趣地沒有追問剛不願意到花園的理由。

他伸手示意讓剛看看長廊的地毯，說這裡的地毯是宅邸裡最受悉心照料的地方，也是堂本光一除了書房和臥室最常來的地方。

剛細看地毯上的圖形，才發現是由風信子編成的形狀，每塊緊緊相扣在一起。

「這是夫人生前最喜歡的地方。自從生了少爺後身體大不如以前，沒辦法陪他只能在這裡看著少爺在花園玩耍，雖然不久後少爺也漸漸不怎麼到花園去了。」

說到這裡老僕和藹地笑了笑，眼角泛起笑紋，銀絲圓框眼鏡下的雙眼瞇成一線。

「他說想在這裡陪著夫人。」

向剛比劃了一下，接著道：「那時候他才這麼小。」

剛不知道要回應什麼，也不知道為什麼老僕要跟自己講堂本光一小時後的事，他看了看老僕，又看了看地毯的風信子，笑笑卻什麼都沒說。

之後他回了房間，老僕離開前說待會會把茶送過來，道謝過後聽見門關上的一瞬，剛嘆了口氣。

他打開床邊的手提箱，裡面新舊的顏料參雜在一起，還有幾支畫筆，他掏出最底下的速寫畫本，走到窗邊，簡單地勾勒出花園的輪廓。

他還是喜歡到能照到陽光的地方去，但花園這個地方只會勾起他不堪的回憶。

堂本征是在那裏宣告把他送走的，任他怎樣保證自己會聽話會乖，那人都沒有一絲要改變主意的跡象。

他親吻自己的頭髮說會給他自由，如果堂本光一是他嚮往之處，那他是絕對不會阻止的。

他用力搖頭說著不是，但男人卻像沒聽見一樣沈默，然後他又說對不起，一重複著這三個字，直到快無法呼吸。

男人的拇指憐惜地撫過他紅腫的眼睛。

「剛已經做得很好了。」

他是這麼說的，這句話像冰錐一樣刺傷他的心臟，淚止不住往下墜，他明明最清楚男人討厭他這樣沒有節制地哭泣，但他控制不了。

那是他聽過最讓人絕望的話，他不知道自己還能做什麼去讓他改變主意，然後才想起好像從一開始抱著自己的人便不缺些什麼，他從來就沒需要過自己。

那自己還能給他什麼呢。

12

堂本光一有想像過剛住進來之後會是什麼樣子，可能會像在子爵府那樣，時不時在不同的角落碰見他。

中午時在花園散步玩耍，差不多傍晚就會在畫室，偶爾會在通往大廳的長廊看牆壁上的畫像，或是坐在樓梯轉角給把手上的浮雕寫生。

但現實是自己的宅邸好像除了那個長期放養的花園，什麼都沒有。

而除了書房和臥室，他也不會像在子爵府那樣在自己宅邸到處走，自從回來之後更是如此。

工作在離開的幾天內堆積了不少，平日到凌晨便會把一部分文件帶回臥室的小書桌，然後做到睏直接睡覺，這幾天卻倒過來，開始在書房的貴妃椅上睡了。

不知道他今天做了些什麼。

桌上的茶已經涼透，老僕來給自己沏新的時候，看著慢慢被填滿的茶杯，他欲言又止。

注意到堂本光一的異樣，他一邊收拾著茶具一邊交代剛的一天，早餐吃了多少、去了哪裡、回房間後做了什麼。

堂本光一摸摸鼻子，雙眼定格在一段文字上沒有抬頭。

「哦。」

「今晚要下去用餐嗎？」

「...不用。」

那晚他算準了時間，再推遲一點點，又去了剛的臥室。

裡面的人背向門側躺著縮成一團，維持著跟昨晚一樣的姿勢睡著，堂本光一又繞到床的另一邊單膝跪著，今晚的捲髮被棉被壓住，露出來的臉像一個被擠壓的小麵團。

那晚他扯著剛的手腕把人摔在木桌上，壓著他的肩，任由他往後逃耳尖因強烈摩擦而破皮。

堂本光一擱在膝蓋上的手漸漸收緊，抿著唇怔怔地看著看不見自己的剛。

他那麼柔軟。

像輕輕一吹便會在風中散開的蒲公英。

離開前像第一晚那樣幫剛把被子蓋好，輕輕壓下被角時不小心碰到冰涼的指尖，堂本光一瞬間靜止，見對方沒有要醒來的跡象，才小心翼翼地離開。

-TBC-


	4. 薔薇與太陽（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果黑化了的話
> 
> 一開始塑造貴族光的時候想過是這樣的  
> 但後來還是更喜歡克制自己又會常常內疚的貴族光

「跪好。」

「腰...不行......」

「那坐下吧。」

一臉玩味地說著假裝關切的話，只要剛稍稍放鬆腰部讓身體下墜，隱密處便能碰到堂本光一的炙熱，再坐下一點的話，那根慾望便能如男人所願沒入青澀的蜜穴。

「不行......」

「這麼任性的嗎？」

從脖子紅到耳根，他別過臉不敢跟堂本光一對視，生怕他又逼自己說些什麼難以啟齒的話。

「坐下。」

不容拒絕的命令響起，低沈的聲音沒有以往那般冰冷但也沒有溫柔到哪裡去。感受到腰下的手漸漸施力，無聲又徒勞無功地抵抗了一下，最後只能屈服於年長男人體格上的優勢。

「啊啊、嗯......等、等等.......」

精緻的小臉皺成自己親手給堂本光一釀的冰糖番茄，他感覺自己整個人都要燒起來一樣，大腦在慾火中央蕩漾，意識開始朦朧不清，一切的感官集中在身後的火熱，他覺得自己開始忘記周遭的一切。

他忘記了這裡是哪裡，甚至自己的名字，但一張口卻本能地喊出那個名字。

「光一先生......」

滿意地看著意亂情迷的剛，拉著收緊又放鬆的小拳頭到兩人相連下身，不出所料聽見一聲嬌嫩的驚呼。

「不、不要、...不要這樣！」

緊鎖著小手逼迫羞澀的男孩感受他是如何吸緊自己充血的下身，湊近那人耳邊，舌尖熟練地勾起耳珠順著軟骨的形狀舔弄到深處，故意在離開時弄出響亮的水聲，貼在耳邊用氣聲道：

「淫亂。」

-結束！-


	5. 薔薇與太陽（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汪、兔、狗——！

13 

站在門口的人穿著一身黑色，襯衫領口的金色鈕扣沒有扣上，袖子挽到手肘，他握著門把凝視畫架前的人，僵在原地的樣子像一個表情冷冽的雕像。

「其他人呢？」

「...我讓他們去忙別的了。」

握著畫筆的剛有點不知所措，看了看畫布，一時忘記了剛剛是想落筆在何處。

自從老僕給他準備了畫室後他便每天都待在那裏，日子一天天過去，在畫室度過的每天淡化了許多剛不願想起的事；那個暴風雨般的晚上、花園中讓他淚流不止的話、堂本征那些虛假卻讓他眷戀的溫柔，一切在暖陽下融化，和調色盤上的顏料混在一起，一層又一層埋藏在畫布裡。

堂本光一始終沒有在他面前出現過。

剛覺得自己比起剛來時平靜了許多，或許已經沒有那麼的抗拒堂本光一，也不會再像開始那樣在他面前連話也不敢說。

對於那晚綁住他雙眼又轉身離開的人，只剩下一堆模糊不清的印象。

指尖的溫度，低沈的聲音，把自己箝制的力量。

剛清楚自己並不了解他。

熟悉的空間闖入了獨有的暗香，堂本光一踱步到他身後，隨著鞋跟在木地板落下的聲音漸漸放大，剛能隱約聞到那人身上叫不出名字的暗香。

香氣突然接近，堂本光一從他身後探頭細看還未完成畫，剛看不見那人此刻的表情，看著畫布上花花綠綠的一片，想起以前堂本光一說過不喜歡畫畫。

或許他來是要找平時陪在自己身邊那位老僕。

沈默不語站在自己身後好久，剛苦惱他是不是有話要跟自己說，但最後還是沈默。

離開前堂本光一問他明天可不可以來，剛覺不知道怎麼回答，這裡明明是他的宅邸，自己睡的床是他的，臥室是他的，這間畫室也理所應當是他的東西。

「如果會打擾到你的話我就不來。」

「怎麼會......」

「或是只是純粹不想見到我的話，我也...就不來也是可以。」

這樣的話讓剛更為難，好像非要逼得自己說想他過來，那人才安心。

「我沒有不想見到你...。」

14

決定去畫室只是一瞬間的事。

撕成碎片的信被丟在堆滿文件的書桌上，門重重關上時發出巨響，桌上的紙張被震得輕輕抖動了一下。

堂本光一快步流星走在往畫室的路上，緊皺眉頭一副生人勿近的樣子，心裡的怒火在翻滾，腦海中一次又一次回放著信裡的每一行字，越是重複堂本征令人厭惡的語氣就越是清晰。

我相信剛知道這個消息也會很替我高興。

還是他根本不在意呢，畢竟他已經是你的東西。

不過很有可能是我想多了，你都不知道那天他哭得多傷心。

我從來沒有懷疑過你的魅力、

可能他只是離不開我。

下個月我來的時候

如果問他要不要回到我身邊的話，你覺得他會選誰？

從剛臥室走出來的每一個夜晚，堂本光一都會靠著那道厚實的門，想著不如明天就去跟剛說說話，聊聊天氣，或是最近畫了些什麼，說一些無聊的事，什麼都好。

結局通常都是一聲苦悶的嘆氣。

能像現在這樣看看他就夠了。

他總是這樣跟自己說。

縱使每當躺在那張過於寬敞的睡床上，身體會誠實告訴他，除了看看他，堂本光一還有許多想做的事。

想牽他的手，碰碰軟糯白皙的臉頰，然後拇指在豐潤的下唇摩挲，讓他張開嘴接受自己的親吻，想聽他傳不過氣無力又勾人的喘息，他會抱緊站不穩的剛，像要把人揉進自己身體裡那麼用力地抱緊。

那晚還未發生的事，他想讓它發生，以更溫柔的方式，以剛喜歡的方式。

這些想法使每一個晚上變得漫長，他只能用棉被把自己裹緊，努力不去想那些燥熱得讓自己難以入睡的畫面。

但一封突如其來的信把死死壓下的慾望一下子釋放。

推開門迎來一陣暖風，畫室裡的窗戶大開，泛黃的米色窗簾被風掀起，站在畫架前的人拿著畫筆手懸在半空中。

剛看著他，圓滾滾的大眼在柔和的光線下格外靈動。

那些幻想過無數遍的畫面突然變得渺小且毫無意義，凝視著透徹明亮的雙眸，他深知道，橫蠻地把那些幻想過的事實踐一遍也不是他想要的。

對著剛他覺得自己像一隻迷路的蜜蜂，日復日完成著不同的任務，但卻始終看不透終點到底是什麼。

一時間不知道要說什麼好，掃視了一下只有剛的畫室，他隨口問其他人去哪裡了。

控制著腳步聲走到剛身後，他的頭髮似乎比剛來的時候長了一點點，綁成一個小小的丸子，不夠長的髮絲自然垂落在後頸，柔軟的捲髮間透出一小截白皙的後頸。

堂本光一走近他細看還未完成的畫上，淡淡的顏色堆疊在一起，像風中吹散的花瓣。

他想和剛說些什麼。

在腦海裡軿湊著句子，想了一遍又一遍要講些什麼，直到走到門前，他摸摸門把，依依不捨地轉過身。

「我明天可以再來嗎？」

剛沒有說話，堂本光一見他露出為難神情，補上如果自己會打擾到他的話不來也是可以，剛否定了他的話，但始終沒有說可以，堂本光一以為他是純粹不想見到自己，於是把話說破好讓剛拒絕，那自己也能徹底死心。

說到底就是抱著可能剛並不討厭自己的奢望，他才問還可不可以再來的。

「我沒有不想見到你...。」

15

剛覺得堂本光一和他想像中的不太一樣。

那天之後他幾乎每天都會來畫室，有時候站在自己身後什麼也不說，有時候會問自己在畫什麼。

有時候還會給自己遞上洗畫筆的小水桶。

他第一次這樣做的時候剛差點要坐不穩，堂本光一卻一臉平淡無奇地等待他，剛小聲道謝，緩慢又小心地洗過筆後，堂本光一看看桶子裡混濁的水，問他是不是真的洗乾淨了。

剛看著低頭認真看著那桶洗筆水的堂本光一，心底泛起了笑意，雙眸透出點點愉悅。

此刻那人正被一群兔子包圍，剛蹲在遠處忙著把兔子從洗筆桶拎出來，聽見熟悉的聲音叫喚自己，他轉過頭，平時少有表情的人皺眉看著趴在他皮鞋上兔子，應該是嫌髒不想碰又不忍心把牠踢開，被迫站在原地，一副動彈不得的樣子。

把水桶放到兔子夠不著的地方，剛連忙過去把堂本光一腳邊的兔子抱走，把牠們都放好在籃子裡，他朝堂本光一不好意思地笑了笑，解釋是今早女僕給自己帶過來的。

「可能是因為我之前提了好幾次說想畫兔子......」

今早女僕掀開籃子上的麻布當下剛是很開心的，手立刻探進籃子裡抱了一隻在懷裡，但同時又覺得有點抱歉，這裡的僕人會暗暗記住自己喜歡的一切，然後不知道什麼時候，那些東西就會出現在他面前。

從沒受過這般重視，光是接受他們的好意就讓剛覺得自己任性。

「嗯。」

堂本光一沒有露出半點意外，看著剛安撫著擠在籃子裡的幼兔，平淡地拉了張椅子在他身後坐下。

「喜歡嗎？」

蹲著的剛手還擱在毛茸茸的兔子上，轉過頭勾起滿足的笑容，露出兩隻小巧的虎牙。

「喜歡。」

堂本光一像是無法了解般一直往籃子探頭，發現他的動作，剛坐到地上，抱起一隻比較安分的兔子，讓坐在椅子上的人能看的更清楚。

「光一先生要摸摸嗎？牠們都很乖，不會咬人的。」

受到邀請的人沒有回話直接坐到剛的身旁，畫室的木地板算不上乾淨，剛看著和自己一樣坐在地上的堂本光一，深藍色的三件套，鑲金邊的袖口鈕，沒有一道皺摺的西裝褲。

「摸這隻嗎？」

他伸出手，抱著兔子的剛往他那靠近了些。

手背試探性掂了兔子的頭，兔子瞇著眼，頻頻作動的鼻子嗅了嗅他的手，然後腦袋往他蹭了蹭。

「很喜歡光一先生呢。」

堂本光一像什麼擊中般手頓了頓，抬眼看剛，他撅著嘴努力窺看著兔子的表情，小聲問牠是不是很舒服，講話時像含著糖果般黏糊又甜膩。

剛側頭時墨色髮絲緩緩滑下，遮住了鼓起的嘴角，堂本光一看著還在說話的小嘴，伸手撩起擋著臉的頭髮，順著耳骨的弧度勾到耳後。

「光一先生？」

手指彎曲關節順著耳垂勾勒出不明顯的下顎線，手下細嫩的肌膚漸漸發燙，正當他要湊近，指尖傳來一陣刺痛——

「啊、」

立刻縮回本來摸著兔子的手，剛關切地問他還好嗎，堂本光一說沒事，不著痕跡藏起破皮的手指。

「我從小就不招動物喜歡。」

「不喜歡就不會接近光一先生了，小動物很敏感的。」

剛沒有看他，默默把兔子放回籃子裡，堂本光一怔怔的望著他通紅的耳尖。

之後老僕來通知堂本光一今天要會面的客人已經到了，離開前他跟剛交代今晚不會在宅子裡用晚餐，手在不自然地整理了一下西裝外套，站在門口欲言又止，最後還是只是說了一句簡單的「明天見」。

他走後剩下剛和一堆兔子在畫室裡，看著那隻咬了堂本光一一口，表面安分乖巧的兔子，剛擺出自認為最兇的表情，戳了戳兔子的額頭。

「不要咬光一先生。」

兔子討好般蹭蹭他的指尖，瞇著眼靠在他手背上，剛嘆氣，嚴肅的表情被可愛的小毛團擊敗。

「...不可以欺負他，光一先生不是壞人。」

-TBC-


	6. 薔薇與太陽（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光一先生的過去、現在、和未來？

16

堂本光一記得初到別宅時，小小的他抬頭看看老舊的宅邸，轉頭又看看站在身旁的母親，小手扯了扯她的手，悄悄後退了一步。

他隱約感覺到家裡正在發生什麼巨大的轉變，卻什麼也不敢問。

每晚母親拍著他肩膀哄他入睡時還是一樣溫柔，但她變得沈默寡言也是事實。

他嘗試寫信給住在寄宿學校的堂本征，對方卻從沒給過他一封回信。

母親身體日漸虛弱，失去支柱的自己每天都在瓦解，有些什麼在侵蝕他的身體，很快他便對周遭的一切都提不起勁，以前還會期待老師們的誇獎，但後來，光是想起要推開上課房間的大門，身體便沈重得無法行走，表現得好的話他不會感到開心，表現得不好的話傷心卻會加倍。

他想過，活著無非就是這樣罷了。

因為自己的狀況好幾次家教只好強行進到自己房間，一開始母親是同意他們這樣做的，但幾次之後，她都會讓家教們隔週再來。

母親第一次在上課時間走進自己房間時，堂本光一看著她，無聲的哭了。

被抱在懷裡時，堂本光一聞著熟悉的花香，埋頭在母親柔軟的胸脯間。

那時候他想，如果這是夢的話，誰來叫醒我吧。

他感覺抱著自己的雙手收緊，母親揉揉他的頭，沈默地拉開一點點距離，在他額頭上落下一吻。

「光一。」

「別哭、」

「你要堅強。」

說這句話似乎花費了她極大的力氣，堂本光一至今仍記得說這句話時母親泛紅的眼眶。

穿戴整齊的他哭得上氣不接下氣，母親的話像斷頭台的刀刃落下，堂本光一覺得自己是一隻碎掉的瓷杯，任他如何再重新拼湊，上面的圖案也不會再完好如初，只會是扭曲且詭異。

第二天醒來，他帶著罪惡感和愧疚，還有滿身裂痕的自己，過起了平常的生活。

他愛他的母親，他不想讓她傷心。

日子勉強算過得順利，他日復日的上課，天氣好的時候到花園玩耍，剩餘的時間都陪在母親身邊。

就這讓，搬離子爵府的第一年過去了，曾經被打斷的學習重新上了軌道，縱然母親身體沒有好轉，但至少自己沒有再使她露出過那天的表情，就在他以為已經重新拿回生活的主導權之際，懵懂的他迎來了一場難以遺忘的相遇。

堂本光一不曾跟她講過一句話，只有在她跟著父親把貨物送到到宅邸時，他們才會見面，有時候會幫父親搬一些較小件的貨物，有時候會紅著眼眶無言地站在牛車旁等待父親，看上去像剛被罵了一頓。

她有一雙很漂亮的眼睛，黑曜石般攝魂的眼珠，楚楚動人的下垂眼角。

每次僕人去後門迎接他們時堂本光一都會跟著去，穿上他的西裝小背心，下樓梯時摸著每一刻金邊鈕扣，確定都有扣上，到後門門口時站得筆直，從僕人忙碌的身影之間窺看那個女孩。

按部就班的生活裡出現了值得期待的事，比起不讓母親傷心，滿足家教的要求，這件事來得更簡單，光是站在那裏偷偷看她，他就能嚐到喜樂的滋味。

他不知道這樣看了她多少遍，花園裡的大樹或許比他更清楚，每次結束他都會跑到那裏摘一堆花，把它們編織成小小的花圈，站在長廊的母親會跟自己揮手，然後他會跑上樓，把花圈送給她。

在朦朧的喜樂之中，他沒發現手裡的花圈對大人而言似乎小了點，也沒發現自己竟本能地抓緊了理智，一點點把還未萌芽的情感埋葬。

或許她便是那個會傾聽他不安的人，但一切都太遲了。

直到離開別宅前往寄宿學校那天，他始終沒有跟她講過一句話。

開口讓他去寄宿學校的是他的母親，沒有猶豫，堂本光一只是簡單地回答了一句我知道了。

他知道寄宿學校不像外表看上去那麼光鮮，住進去後更印證了他的猜想，黑暗、骯髒，住進去後他見過許多形形色色的人，也經歷了很多荒唐的事，曾經覺得堂本征不可理喻的他，多年寄宿生活後反倒覺得自己才是異類，他應該和他們一樣瘋狂，盲目地屈服，又或是失控地支配。

堂本光一覺得像動物一樣被困在狹小的空間鬥爭即使贏了也不是他想要的，身邊那些討好自己的人讓他作嘔，唯獨幾個沒什麼存在感的學生能跟他聊上幾句，縱然不是深交，但對於應付一些裝模作樣的社交場合，這已經十分足夠。

烏煙瘴氣的空間裡，回憶中的那個小女孩是他的靈藥，他有時候會幻想她長大了的樣子，或是跟自己講話時的語調，能夠勾起他的思念的，除了母親，便是那位女孩。

他不知道當年想見她的衝動，是不是就是別人口中的喜歡，也不知道堅持要穿上小背心才去見她的執著，是不是可以歸類到愛。

但某年暑假回去時，當聽見僕人說，她在自己離開那年患上了病，如今已不在人世，他莫名地覺得手中的餐具有點沈重。

那晚，堂本光一靠著床坐在地上，久違地編起了花圈。

花瓣像未乾透的絲織手帕，還存著深夜的溫度和濕氣，手指穿插在花莖之間，他的技藝沒有生疏，多虧這些年來的練習。

第一年住進寄宿學校時，幾乎每個清晨枕邊都是被壓散的花圈；到後來，每當下雨天，他就冒雨摘一把淋得奄奄一息的花，身邊的朋友都知道他要用來做什麼，打趣說他是個癡情的瘋子；再到後來，每個燥熱的晚上，他會獨自走到後山，完事後喘著氣，躺在野花野草間隨手一抓，看著沾上自己體液的花瓣，手中的植物打結。

堂本光一覺得他那些朋友說的對。

他瘋了。

他確實是瘋了。

仰頭對天花板長長呼出一口氣，貼著床邊的雙肩輕輕顫抖，不知何時已經編好的花圈，在他眨眼的一瞬被沾溼。

或許這便是最後一個花圈了，那時候他想。

直到那個失控的晚上，剛被他強行壓在身下，雙眸泛著淚光看著他。

那個女孩躺在病床上離開前，是否也像他這般絕望過，她是不是曾經等過自己來看她，像自己幻想過她來看自己一樣。

堂本光一綁起剛的雙眼，一股難以言喻的情緒升起，摔門離開。

「光一先生？」

「嗯、嗯？」

靠坐在樓梯把手的堂本光一如轉過頭，眨眨眼讓自己清醒一點，長時間維持同一姿勢使他有點呆滯。

「...再一下下就好了、我快畫好了。」

「沒事，這樣又不累。」

「剛剛光一先生像睜著眼睡著了一樣......」

「只是剛好想起以前的事。」

「什麼事？」

坐在樓梯下方的剛從畫本後探頭，像一隻從大樹旁探頭的小鹿，好奇地看著他。

堂本光一張開嘴卻一時間篩選不出能講的部分，下意識避開剛投來的視線。

「...是不可以告訴我的嗎？」

仔細想其實也不是不能告訴剛，但也找不出告訴剛自己小時候的事意義何在，一個已經四十的大人還要從十七歲的少年上獲取安慰，未免太丟臉。

他聽見剛小聲地說了句沒關係。

速寫本擋住了他的臉，兩人之間只剩筆在紙上划過的聲音，誰也沒有再說話。

中午柔和的陽光從小小的玻璃窗滲入，一陣風吹過窗邊的大樹，樹葉光影打在二人身上，飄忽不定。

剛坐直偷瞄堂本光一，本來望著窗外的雙眸立刻轉向他，對視一刻兩人不約而同的低下頭，剛不自然地摸摸鬢角，堂本光一繃著臉盯著不遠處。

「...要去花園走走嗎？今天天氣很好。」

在紙上飛快塗畫的手突然停下，堂本光一以為他是不願意去，立刻改口說不想去也沒關係。

「...去吧。」

剛的話很小聲，但他還是捕捉到了。

「如果你覺得累的話不用、」

「我想。我想去的。」

前幾天老僕便跟他討論過。

接回來的那窩兔子一天天長大，他問需不需要把兔子養在花園裡，那裏有足夠的空間，任牠們愛怎麼搗亂都行，也不怕打擾剛作畫。

「如果您擔心下雨的話，可以讓人給他們在外面建個有遮擋的地方。」

「嗯...我再想想。」

「如果是要處理掉的話，我可以、」

「——不、不是，不是要處理掉的。」

聽見「處理」兩個字時剛慌了，那窩兔子剛接回來的時候就一個多月大，現在也還活沒到兩個月就要被「處理」掉，他想都不敢想。

「不怕，在您決定好之前都會為您照顧好的。」

老僕笑笑，說自己還有事情要辦，離開前怕他擔心又加了一句。

「您可以慢慢考慮。」

「謝謝......」

「您不需要跟我道謝，這是我的本分。」

「不是...就是、一直以來，像是畫室的事，還有平時、也是。」

本來準備離開的老僕又笑了，走到剛身邊，半蹲著與他四目相投。

輕輕嘆氣，斟酌了一下，緩緩道：

「這是少爺的宅邸，我們也是少爺的家僕、」

「畫室的事不是我的主意，至於其他事...我希望您明白。」

踏在草地的一刻熟悉的聲音響起，青草香氣比想像中親切，剛伸出手，任由雜亂生長的花草擦過手心，堂本光一走在他前面，提著籃長大了許多的兔子。

剛這才發現，只要堂本光一在自己身邊，平時在自己身邊寸步不離的僕人們便會自動離開。

堂本光一比他走得快許多，剛快步跟上，急著往前走不知道被什麼絆到，一個踉蹌，差點跌倒之際下意識喚了一聲——

「光一先生、」

前方的堂本光一轉過身，顧不上手上的兔子迅速伸手扶著剛，另一手攬著後腰讓他站穩，剛往後退了一小步，以為他要跌倒堂本光一收緊了腰上的手。

英氣的臉突然放大在自己面前，剛一時間不知道要看哪裡好，低頭後又怯怯地看了對方一眼，一股熱度爬上剛的耳尖，嘗試拉開距離，腰間的手卻沒有離開。

「怎麼這麼不小心...」

堂本光一往前走了半步，手順著剛的前臂到手腕，拇指滑過他的手心，最後牽緊了那隻比他小一點點的手。

然後又走近了些，拇指在剛的手背上摩挲，腰後的手把剛引向自己。

微微彎腰側頭湊近，乖順垂下的羽睫近在咫尺，小巧可愛的鼻尖讓人想要咬一口，但水靈的雙眸在不知所措地顫動。

酸澀地勾起嘴角，把剛扯進懷裡，堂本光一埋頭在他頸窩，深深吸了一口氣。

「抱歉、嚇到你。」

剛半張臉藏在他懷裡，抬眼是無雲的藍天，心裡卻有點難受。

堂本光一又說：「就一下下、一下下就好。」

抱著他的手收緊，頸窩的人埋得更深，彷彿要把自己陷入他的身體。

剛覺得快無法呼吸，但他不想堂本光一鬆手。

他想起老僕跟自己說過的話，心裡想像小小的堂本光一在這裡玩耍，抬頭看見站在長廊的母親，向她用盡全力揮手的樣子。

剛才他在樓梯那突然喊堂本光一，不是因為他看上去快睡著了，而是因為那時候的他像掉進了惡夢裡一樣。

如果堂本光一不願意說，那剛希望至少他能以這樣的形式依賴自己。

過了好久，當堂本光一要鬆開懷抱時，剛緩緩抬起手，像安撫小貓那樣輕輕拍著堂本光一的寬厚的背。

「光一先生。」

他輕輕叫喚他的名字。

脫手的籃子翻倒在草地上，本來一片黃綠的花園如今各處是白色毛絨絨的身影，兔子不知何時已經跳到了新的領土，像揮灑在畫布的白色顏料。

-TBC-


	7. 薔薇與太陽（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞事  
> 鬧一鬧之後更親密

17

「剛。」

站在宅子大門前的人轉身喚了一聲，把懷裡的兔子交給身邊的僕人，脫手前不捨的摸摸柔軟的毛髮，剛快步走向已經準備好出門的人。

堂本光一沈默著替他整理了一下領飾，冰涼的指尖不時擦過頸部肌膚，剛抬眼看他，對方一臉平靜，收手後轉身離開，剛不自然地把捲髮勾到耳背，連忙跟上。

不經意的身體接觸總是讓他想起那天在花園的擁抱，只要那人靠近他便禁不住想，是不是下一秒就會被攬進懷裡。

「光一先生、」

剛有點吃力地跟著走，他已經不是第一次這樣覺得，堂本光一走得很快，像要跑起來一樣快。

「怎麼了？」

大步流星的人突然停下，轉過身看著他，對著那張過於精緻的臉，剛一時間又說不出任何抱怨的話。

那人先走上馬車，然後對他伸出手。

「手給我。」

還有你的箱子。

快點。

回憶和此刻的場景重疊，他握緊堂本光一的手，那人稍稍施力把自己拉進車廂。

坐好後的堂本光一托著下巴望著窗外打了個哈欠，剛學著他也托著下巴，不過看的不是車廂外的風景，是車廂裡的人。

前天堂本光一問他要不要到裁縫店一趟，剛一時沒反應過來，只覺得有點冷拉緊了些身上的披風，一陣風從窗外吹來，他才意識到最近天氣開始轉涼，剛來時準備的衣服已經不合適了。

他離開子爵府已經有一段時間了。

從一開始連睡覺都成問題，到最近已經可以自己入睡，他越來越習慣在這裡的生活，有時後甚至會覺得，好像從很久以前就住在這裏一樣。

這裡有他的房間，有他專用的畫室，到處都是他生活的痕跡。

他突然想起之前堂本光一拿著小玻璃花瓶問要不要把風信子插上。

「可以放在光一先生的書房裡嗎？」

「但那裡不常照到陽光，可能放不了幾天。」

「...不可以嗎？」

堂本光一頓了頓說也不是不可以，轉身離開時帶著細微得難以發現的笑。

剛不知道對方是不是看穿了自己的小心思，但光是這樣已經足夠讓他開心。

書房裡放著他送的花，如野貓有了歸處。

「怎麼了？」

感覺到剛的視線後堂本光一轉過頭問他，手仍托著下巴，兩人維持相同的姿勢對著坐，像鏡子折射出的對稱影像。

「沒什麼。」

剛雙眼彎起時閃閃生輝，堂本光一覺得今天的他有點不一樣，比平日笑得更頻繁些，笑容也比平時更好看些。

「你喜歡的話之後可以多出來。」

堂本光一可以理解，像剛這個年紀時他也愛到有事沒事就到外面看看，一是為了透透氣，二就是純粹好奇，總是困在同一個地方裡，在外面的世界無論是多平常的事物都能勾起少年的興趣。

剛側頭，托著下巴的手往上移，指尖輕輕點著下唇，明亮的大眼看著堂本光一。

「以後還可以跟光一先生一起外出嗎？」

被問到的人很認真地思索了一下：「我不一定能空出時間。」

失落漸漸爬上少年的臉，堂本光一放下手，稍微坐直。

「但你想到外面走走的話隨時都可以，不過一定要帶上僕人，還有一定要告訴我。」

回答似乎無法讓少年滿意，坐在對面的人雙手捧著臉，不自覺地噘嘴，垂著眼一副無精打采的樣子。

「剛？」

「嗯？」

堂本光一手背貼在剛額頭上，然後順著髮絲滑下，勾起食指在眼角輕輕刮了一下。

「還好嗎？」

剛反射性地眨了一下右眼，順勢靠在堂本光一掌心。

「還好。」

拇指在小巧的臉頰上來回摩挲了一下，堂本光一想起他剛來時總是胃不舒服，便追問：「真的？」

剛沒有立刻回答，手搭在臉頰上的手上。

「嗯，沒事。」

他知道沒有陽光的書房會讓風信子凋零，但他就是想讓它永遠留在那裡。

18

店主開門迎接他們時堂本光一發現他身後還站著一位身材高挑的年輕人，他主動上前跟二人自我介紹，說是新來的學徒，然後把二人帶到平時堂本光一專用的小隔間。

第一次到這種地方的剛顯得有點不自在，坐在單人小沙發的堂本光一本來想說些什麼讓他放鬆一點，還沒開口那位學徒已經準備好不同樣式的模板走來，堂本光一說讓剛先看，剛往堂本光一方向看了一眼，見對方不以為然地喝著茶，便接過了學徒遞上的模板。

二人年紀相仿，學徒本來也性格外向，很快便從衣服上的事聊到了別的，堂本光一餘光飄到此刻正被小學徒逗笑的剛，面前的那壺茶不一會兒便去了一大半。

店主進來看見被晾在一邊的堂本光一，連忙扯著小學徒耳朵讓他不要貼著剛講話。

「讓你拿給堂本先生的樣式呢？」

「是堂本先生說先讓剛先生看的......」

小學徒委屈地看了剛一眼，剛有點尷尬又擔心地看著堂本光一，最後堂本光一擺擺手，說沒事。

店主沒好氣地瞪了學徒一眼。

堂本光一從沒有帶過別的人來，開門時看見除了平日跟隨在側的老僕，還多出了一位少年，雖然不敢問，但也能大概猜出少年的身分，轉身去準備其他事時瞄到堂本光一護在少年後腰的手，心裡自然有了答案。

然而一進房就看見小學徒就差要黏在剛身上跟對方有說有笑，坐在一旁的堂本光一算不上生氣，但也沒露出什麼好臉色。

「抱歉，他不懂分寸。」

店主不好意思地對著剛道，話卻是說給堂本光一聽的。

到量尺寸時學徒拿起軟尺的瞬間，店主和堂本光一兩人同時抬頭，站在一旁的剛沒反應過來，本來要為堂本光一量身的人機警地快步到剛身邊，禮貌性的問：

「我給剛先生先量吧？」

放心地對店主點點頭，堂本光一手交插在胸前，視線在剛身上漫遊。

他太瘦了，以前總是穿著過大的襯衫看不出來，如今外套一脫，軟尺在腰上一圈，纖細的腰線便立刻被勾勒出來。

見剛第一次訂造衣服，店主拿了幾款他可能會喜歡的讓他先套一下，整理好後對鏡子裡的剛問他如何，剛沒有立刻回答，反而轉身望向堂本光一。

即使已經是尺寸最小的模板，套在剛身上還是顯得有點大，乍看像偷穿大人衣服的小孩子，覺得有點可愛，堂本光一摸了摸下唇，緩緩道：

「還蠻好看的。」

剛靦腆的笑了。

一切結束後約好試穿毛胚的日子，離開時趁店主不注意小學徒跑去不知道跟剛講了些什麼，他輕輕笑了，見門口的堂本光一征在等待，跟學徒道別，小跑著到那人身邊。

「說了什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

剛別過頭，髮絲之間露出紅透的耳尖。

他想回到大宅再跟堂本光一說。

19

回到大宅時已經是傍晚，大門打開後看見站在大廳的人時，美好的一天像裂開了的玻璃珠子，剛覺得本來甜蜜快樂的心情像碎在地上的水果糖。 

「好久不見。」

剛自己也覺得奇怪，曾經每天都想見到的人，如今出現在面前，他只覺得像掉進了噩夢般窒息。

「剛，先回房間。」

低沉的聲線響起，堂本光一直勾勾地望向前方，瀏海擋住了半邊臉，讓人看不出來他的表情。

剛覺得此刻的堂本光一好陌生。

壓下心裡想問的話，剛低頭離開。

堂本征卻踏前一步擋住了他。

抬頭一看，是昔日讓自己心動的笑容，但如今剛只覺得心寒。

「抱歉、這次她來不了探望你，現在不太方便出遠門。」

洋溢幸福的語氣讓人不難猜出原因，剛眉頭一皺，眼眶漸漸泛紅。

堂本征勾起嘴角，似乎對他的反應十分滿意。

「剛，先回去。」

站到剛身後手放在他後腰處，堂本光一重複了一次剛才的話。

靠在書房的辦公桌邊，堂本光一雙手交叉在胸前看著不遠處的矮腳茶几，上面放著些什麼，卻被白布蓋著。

堂本征試探性看了他一眼，上前掀開白布。

是一個造工精緻的箱子，綠祖母色絨布上金絲勾勒出花瓣的形狀，每朵花的中心以不同顏色的寶石點綴，中央的鎖扣處鑲嵌了一顆白金色的珍珠。

「別碰，那是我母親的遺物。」

「也是我的母親啊。」

「你不配。」

堂本光一慢步到箱子跟前單膝跪下，湊近細看上面金絲勾成的花，指尖小心翼翼地碰了碰，然後順著花紋，整隻手緩緩撫上箱子。

他的眼神柔和了許多，看著多年未見的箱子，上面的寶石不曾失色，突然身後的人搭上他的肩膀，收起片刻的柔情，堂本光一冷冷道：

「以後再需要見面的話我會過去，你不需要再來。」

「關心自己弟弟過得怎樣難道不是最基本的嗎？」

「我不需要你的關心。」

他站好，看進堂本征的眼裡，語調強硬且堅定，帶著厭惡和一絲疲倦。

「這是最後一次，我從來沒打算、也不想和你爭些什麼，父親那輩的事情既然過去了，就不要讓它再發生。」

「還有就是、」

「不要再接近剛。」

被警告的人不以為然，玩味一笑，沒有拒絕，也沒有答應要求。

20

堂本光一警告他時堂本征發自心底的想笑。

從小到大就沒爭贏過自己的弟弟一副要與自己為敵的樣子，他看著就想笑。

「剛。」

「征先生......」 

被逼到床邊的人不安地環顧四週，敞大的臥室他卻無處可逃，低頭看著被圈緊的手腕，剛懊惱地想一開始就不該相信對方的話讓他進來。

堂本征說只是想跟他講講話，他問了自己最近過得如何，說起和堂本光一小時候的事，然後又提起當日在子爵府花園的事。

「我好想你，剛。」

對方的指尖在自己手背上游走，躲開令他不適的身體接觸，把手抽走的一刻反而被抓緊了手腕。

堂本征的動作過於橫蠻使剛覺得自己像一件被拉扯的衣裳，被扯到床邊的路上他奮力反抗，卻徒勞無功。

「你說過會給我自由的......」

「但我現在不想給了。」

剛紅了眼眶，手腕被捏的發疼，那雙看不出一絲情感的眸子使他發抖，脖子上的啃咬像利刀般隔開他的動脈，痛感升起，還有噁心。 如同奄奄一息的獵物般被撕咬，被推倒在床後剛合起雙腿試圖反抗，狩獵者卻毫不留情地壓下他的膝蓋。

剛哭喊著只想往後逃。

軟弱而無能為力。

他不想堂本光一看見這一切。

恐懼一步步把他擊垮，他絕望地想自己還是沒有選擇的餘地。

閉上眼，腦海裡浮現出堂本光一的臉，今天在在裁縫店裡，他穿著樣板外套，回頭一看，那人就站在自己身後：

「還蠻好看的。」

張開眼是不斷逼近的堂本征，剛低頭死死抵著他，試圖抽出被箝制的手。

「我不屬於你......」

堂本征輕哼一聲，更用力的掐緊剛的手，剛被劇烈的痛逼出了眼淚，側著頭不願觸碰到堂本征，口裏重複著同一句話。

就在此刻一陣急速的腳步聲突然傳來，門在下一秒被用力推開——

手腕上的力度突然離去，剛看著堂本征被粗暴地扯走，進來的人像是忍耐著什麼渾身顫抖，握著堂本征衣領的手關節泛白，然後使盡全力把人摔到地上。

突然被摔倒在地堂本征摀著頭沒反應過來，那人騎上去一手提起他領口，一手往他臉上揮拳。

一下、然後又一下。

他的側臉看不出任何情緒，琥珀色的雙眸只有最原始的獸性，一種保護的本能，對領土被入侵的還擊。

「我說過、不要再接近他。」

吃痛地撐起身體，堂本征不穩地站起，朝堂本光一冷笑。

「你看看你自己，我們本質、不是一樣的嗎？」

堂本光一握緊了拳頭，重重地喘著氣，閉上眼讓自己冷靜下來，張開眼時呼出一口氣。

「我們確實有相似的地方，也承認你以前那些事我有參與過。」

他再深呼吸，道：「可是剛不一樣。」

堂本光一轉過身，深呼吸一口氣，像是下了什麼重大的決定，紅著眼眶，凝視還未從慌亂中恢復的人。

「剛不一樣。」

-TBC-


	8. 薔薇與太陽（七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 薔薇是帶刺的
> 
> 撩人吱呦

21

堂本征摔門而去的瞬間，剛眨了眨眼，一滴淚珠墜下，緊接著一滴、又一滴，哭聲像毫無預兆的打雷聲，在滂沱大雨下突然響起，他眉頭皺成一團，淚已經停不下了。

堂本光一連忙走過去，單膝跪下捧著哭花了的臉，雙手顫抖著抹去止不住的淚，每一滴刺在他心上。

失神的雙目不知望向何處，輕輕顫動的肩膀，斷斷續續的咽嗚聲，看上去快窒息的表情，如果此刻的剛要被無法承受的情緒帶走，堂本光一覺得，那自己也必定將隨之而去。

他把剛摟進懷裡，下巴抵著頭頂，側頭憐惜地蹭著黑色的髮絲，像是要確認他的存在。

不久後剛開始邊哭邊喘氣，捂著胸口大口大口地嘗試吸進空氣，呼吸卻越來越艱難。

一陣恐懼從內心深處升起，堂本光一收緊雙臂，手一下又一下順著剛的背。

「噓...不怕，沒事了、沒事了。」

在耳邊不斷低語著一樣的話，另一隻手輕輕揉按著他的後腦勺，在堂本光一的安撫下剛漸漸找到了節奏，仰頭跟著輕拍著自己背的大手一呼一吸。

穩定呼吸後剛才發現已經被圈緊得無法動彈，靠在堂本光一肩上，淚水又再次湧現，埋頭在結實的胸膛裡，心裡為沾溼了堂本光一的襯衫感到抱歉，但他卻控制不住。

他也不知道為什麼會哭得如此劇烈。

恐懼、委屈、還是內心深處連自己都不敢面對的喜悅。

對方走近他時，細細的快感從堂本光一疼惜自己的指尖而生。

看著他像一頭憤怒的雄獅般撲上試圖佔有自己的人身上，為自己嘶吼、把人摔倒在地，即將被侵犯的恐懼在堂本光一進來那刻轉化成扭曲的亢奮。

失控的堂本光一使他無比心動。

如果一直以來的自己是一頭乾渴的井，堂本光一便是一場永不結束的暴風雨，日以繼夜地把他淹沒。

他說：「剛不一樣。」

當時看著那雙被逼紅了的雙眼，他就知道，這個人會為自己做任何事。

他不會像堂本征那樣看著夫人對自己的種種欺負卻視若無睹，也不會像自己老師那般無能為力地看著他被送走。

他會把自己視作唯一，但不排除心裡同時藏著一些暴戾的本能。

他是孕育薔薇的太陽，也會是灼傷薔薇的太陽。

剛瑟瑟發抖，他喘不過氣，他正被太陽給予的一切所吞噬。

22

可能是哭累了在堂本光一懷裡睡過去了。

窗簾沒有打開，縫間透出一絲晨光打在稜角分明的側臉上，那人坐在矮椅上以彆扭的姿勢趴睡在床邊，這樣睡了一整晚自然是不舒服，輕輕揉開雙眉間的川字，剛在他張眼前手收到被團裡。

半夢半醒間感覺有些什麼在臉上搔癢，睜開雙眼只有一片模糊的光影，眨了眨眼看清，窩在被子裡的剛側躺著，只露出半張臉看著他，眼角還泛著紅，眼皮腫的厲害。

但雙眸裡不是恐懼，也不是可憐，他好奇地看著自己，像沒有看過人類的精靈，接近一種不屬於人間的感覺，像一張白紙，讓人想用自己的顏色佔有他，看著他染上自己的顏色，從此只有自己。

堂本光一想知道，剛第一次被那個男人親吻時，是不是也露出過此刻的表情。

他探進兔子的洞穴，在朝思暮想的雙唇上落下一吻，離開時他感覺裡面的人好像往自己湊近了些，沒有一顆猶豫，他又封住了剛的雙唇。

他想起小時候聽過的童話故事，愛麗絲掉進兔子洞，到底是偶然還是必然呢，是她本性所致嗎，還是只不過是兔子先生太了解她。

他們之間到底是誰主導著誰。

自己比想像中更想吻剛。比夜夢裡的自己更飢渴，比白天幻想中的自己更按耐不住，一手撐起身子，俐落地跨上床，他鎖住剛的所有退路，舌頭霸道地堵住零碎的呻吟，用力吮吸幾乎要抽走對方嘴裡的所有空氣。

剛覺得堂本光一要吃掉自己，連骨頭都不剩那種。手緊緊拉扯著身下的床單，隨著身上的人不斷推進，他陷入了枕頭，逐漸缺氧的他無力地回應著對方，體驗到一種近乎溺水的感覺，但他願意就此死去。

被舔到的上顎在輕輕顫抖，舌尖相碰時剛便會像碰到沸騰的水壺般迅速離開，每當如此就會迎來更不容拒絕的舔弄，他細細含著堂本光一的舌頭，只能接受他給予的一切。

一股燥熱從腿間升起，剛彎起雙腿夾緊，扭動了一下但身上的人沒有察覺，只顧埋頭搔刮著他口腔的一切。

正當堂本光一手要探進被窩，一陣敲門聲把二人拉回現實。

「嗯、嗯......」

堂本光一不顧剛的緊張，重重壓著他親了最後一下，離開時撤出一縷銀絲，身下的人胸膛劇烈起伏，大口大口吸著空氣，眼光飄到門口。

「光一先生......」

「我去看看。」

下床前用被子把剛包嚴實了些，整理了一下衣領，他控制著表情去開門。

半臥在床上的剛依稀能看到熟悉的黑西裝衣角，來的是老僕，他嘗試看看後面還有沒有別人，但堂本光一門只打開了一點點，根本看不見更多。

他們說了些什麼剛沒心思偷聽，他只是很在意門外是不是只有老僕。

關上門後轉身，看見剛的表情似乎是猜到他在想什麼，堂本光一走到床邊時解開那雙揪著棉被的手。

「他已經走了。」

剛低頭沒有說話，把玩著解開自己雙手的手指，動作過於自然，彷彿兩人一直以來都如此親密。

空出來的手撩起擋住側臉的捲髮，勾在剛耳後，手指關節不著痕跡擦過耳珠。

「昨晚就讓他回去了。」

雙手仍跟堂本光一五指纏在一起，剛抬眼對他淡淡勾一笑。

「光一先生，我餓了。」

堂本光一一整天都陪在剛身邊，起床時已經是用午餐的時間，兩人用餐過後堂本光一問要不要到外面走走，剛點點頭，二人出門後沿著往更郊外的路一直走，走到一片草長得快跟腰一樣高的地方。

剛走在堂本光一前面，大步大步跨向遠處的大樹，艱難地走了幾步，才發現今天的堂本光一走的格外的慢，一直都跟在自己身後。

他轉過頭看他，對方以為他是走累了，伸出前臂想讓他扶著。

剛突然蹲下，整個人淹沒在淡黃的芒草堆裡，堂本光一等了一會兒，見人一下子好像消失了似，有點著急的埋進草堆裡。

過於茂密的芒草像牆壁一樣擋住視線，他一邊撥開阻擋物，一邊蹲走著想要到達剛那處。

這像一場永無止境的遊戲，但心裡的焦躁越來越明顯，他不知道剛已經走到哪裡，也不知道要往哪個方向才能找到他。

昨晚那人在懷裡呼吸困難的樣子似乎是給自己留下了陰影。

正當他要大喊對方的名字，芒草背後是熟悉的背影。

「啊、光一先生。」

蹲成一團的少年回眸一笑，手裡是一小束蒲公英。

他抽出一朵放到嘴邊，輕輕一吹，白色的棉絮有些飄到上空，有些黏在自己臉上。

少年又笑了，然後跪在地上，拿著蒲公英的手撐在地上，另一手仔細地為自己取下臉上的棉絮。

修長的睫毛眨了眨，雙唇下意識噘起，鼻尖上的手指散發著柔和的花香。

堂本光一覺得自己像一位迷路的旅人，在漫長的等待裡終於遇見指引自己的精靈。

從他手中抽出一根，堂本光一學著他把棉絮吹到圓潤的臉頰上，少年笑著掃下臉上的棉絮，沒有發現對面的人雙眸迷離，略帶不安地看著他。

「別突然間躲起來。」

像是挽留，又像是請求。

他們蹲跪在草叢間，忘記了時間，忘記了回去的路，甚至捨棄了自己。

此刻的他們，眼裡只有彼此。

「不論在哪裡，光一先生都一定能找到我的。」

-TBC-


	9. 薔薇與太陽（八）

23

主臥室一角燭火明滅不定，光影隨著牛皮紙翻動變幻著形狀，配合書寫的節奏舞動，提筆的手停滯在半空，最近工作效率異常緩慢的人又一次抬頭，望向遠處床上鼓起的小被團。

堂本光一還記得那晚剛止步在臥室門前，如同看著巨獸般仰望雕花木門，微微喘著氣，幾次想要踏前一步，卻遲遲沒有進去。

那間臥室成為了剛的陰影。

那晚堂本光一陪著剛走回臥室，一開始在長廊時還帶著淡淡的笑，越接近臥室剛臉上的笑便越黯淡，堂本光一起初以為他只是累了，直到看見那人無助又慌亂地強迫自己前進，才意識到不對勁。

白天掛著笑容的剛像似泡沫般一瞬破碎，看著顫抖的手緩緩伸向門把，堂本光一蓋上它，五指陷入指縫，滿心疼惜地扣下。

「剛。」

握緊燭台，上面的蠟燭快燃盡，微弱的火點照亮剛泛著水光的雙眸，他又開始喘不過氣，在話語與呼吸之間掙扎著。

放下燭台把陷入恐慌的人納入懷裡，耐心地一下接著一下輕拍他的背，回憶裡母親也是這樣平撫被惡夢驚醒的自己。

「別怕。」

說著回憶中的話，耳側貼著柔軟的髮絲，堂本光一望進剛身後那片沉寂又凶惡的黑暗，一股保護慾自心底膨脹，他收緊雙臂，凝視著沒有型態的野獸。

剛的雙手跌跌碰碰爬上堂本光一的背，像摸到救命稻草般抓緊西裝背心的衣料，下巴靠在對方肩上大口大口吸著空氣，閉上眼細聽大手在背上的輕拍，跟隨者安撫的節尋回呼吸的方法。

純銀的燭台放置在地上，蠟燭早已燃盡，長廊盡頭相擁的二人被深夜籠罩。

直到剛平靜下來，堂本光一才漸漸鬆手。

「我去讓人準備新的房間。」

正要轉身之際背後的手滑到腰上圈緊，剛埋頭在他胸前，吃力地組織著語言，小臉上擠滿了無措。

思索了許久該說些什麼，最後選擇抬頭在年長者的下巴落下一吻。

剛的雙眼裝滿了懇求，堂本光一蹙眉，不難猜出他是從哪裡學會這種請求的方法。

小被團動了動，堂本光一吹熄蠟燭走到床邊，輕手輕腳爬進被窩，為對方蓋好被子後挪了個舒服的位置，看著熟睡的人抿了抿嘴。

一開始那幾天剛一直睡不好，總是瞇著眼又醒來，斷斷續續好幾次後才能真正入睡，如今過了大概一週雖稍有改善，但偶爾半夜還是會呢喃著夢話。

堂本光一笨拙地挪向睡夢中的人，像一隻剛出生的幼貓，親暱地貼著剛的額頭。

「晚安。」

24

餘光掃過站在小隔間不遠處的二人，兩位少年站在一角不知道討論著些什麼，可能是上次離開後店主跟他說了些什麼，今天的小學徒對堂本光一格外小心，從進門後便一副恭恭敬敬的樣子，對剛也抱持著適當的距離。

雖然還是會趁自己不為意時跟剛閒聊些有的沒的，不過堂本光一不抗拒二人之間的交流，畢竟這是再正常不過的事，剛本來就應該有自己的朋友、有自己的世界，而不是像附屬品一樣待在大宅裡圍著他轉。

「如果這次沒有問題的話，下週就可以完成了。」

「全部嗎？」

「剛先生的數量比較多，完成的時候直接送到您府上如何？」

「嗯，那我的也到時候再送過來就好，還有之前說的那個也是。」

「了解。」

往剛那邊看，此時他正低頭小口小口地喝著茶，學徒站在一旁觀察著他，手不自然地摸了摸褲袋。

「剛。」

被叫到的人立刻轉頭看他，也不顧只喝了幾口的茶，放下杯子走到他身邊準備離開。

堂本光一瞥了一眼剛身後的年輕人，對方似乎是感受到他的視線，抽出口袋裡的手彎腰點點頭，禮貌的動作裡帶了幾分討好。

店主正要送兩人離開時學徒迅速反應過來，快步走到他們身邊。

「我送你們離開吧。」

他看了看牆上的時鐘，提醒店主說快到下一位客人預約的時間。

堂本光一也不介意，讓店主先去準備，然後和剛二人跟著學徒下樓。

下台階時剛低著頭，一撮黑髮滑落在臉側，堂本光一看著捲翹的髮尾偶爾擦過鼓鼓的嘴角，想起早上他在馬車打瞌睡的樣子，不由自主地勾起了嘴角。

學徒也看著剛，過於平靜的表情顯得格外繃緊，他又摸摸口袋，走出門口後喊了剛一聲。

那時堂本光一已經在車廂跟前，回頭學徒滿臉糾結卻又帶著一絲別的情緒，剛也回頭了，但很快又望著向他伸手的自己。

「他在叫你。」

他收回手，剛止在原地看著他，好像等不到一句允許的話就不會過去似的。

「你想的話就去。」

少年猶豫了一下，最後轉身回到小學徒面前。

看著往自己反方向走去的少年，堂本光一才想起，上次離開前二人到底說了什麼，自己還未知道。

獨自坐在車廂裡，撩起小窗的簾布便能看見車外的二人，小學徒掏出一個扁方形黑色小盒，向剛打開，裡面是一條米白色的手帕，角落繡了幾朵天藍色的花。

「是風信子。」

剛一下子就被手帕角落的繡花吸引，在堂本光一的大宅不難看見風信子的花紋，除了那條長廊的地毯，偶爾也能在餐具的背面發現一樣的花紋，甚至是老僕的懷錶背面，後來他才跟剛解釋，那不是普通的花紋，是堂本光一母親的家紋。

「是我自己繡的。」

小學徒向剛投去期待的眼神，剛也看著他，帶著禮貌的笑，絲毫沒有發覺對方眼裡的期待。

「你有聽過那個神話故事嗎？有一位叫海新瑟斯的少年，他倒地去世的地方長出了這種花......」

緊張地捏著盒子，他支支吾吾，剛看著手帕上的花若有所思，皺著眉頭問道：

「為什麼他會突然......」

「...呃、嗯......我忘記了。」

從市集聽回來的故事早就在他繡花時忘了一大半，看著剛一雙清澈的大眼，他明明準備了些更好聽的話，卻遲遲說不出口。

「這個送給你......」

「真的嗎？這個......」

「真的真的！」

學徒把盒子草草蓋好塞到剛手心，雙眼瞄到周遭的各種事物，就是不敢看剛，然後像是突然想起些什麼似的，雙手在空中擺了一下。

「啊啊、對了，之前我問你那個問題......」

想起那天的問題，剛的雙頰瞬間通紅，像一顆快速成熟的蜜桃，這回換他不敢看對方雙眼，左顧右盼，回頭看了一眼關上門的車廂。

「光一先生是你的父親嗎？他看上去好年輕啊。」

「不是、不是...光一先生不是我的父親......」

剛急壞了，幾乎要把手中的盒子捏扁，又說了幾次「不是」，他低著頭的把滑落的髮絲挽到耳後，抬眼朝對方尷尬地笑了笑，試圖掩飾方才的慌張。

沒有對剛異常激動的反應多想，這一笑落在學徒眼裡像一瓶甜膩的蜂蜜酒，看得他整個人飄飄然的，迷醉之間準備好的話隨著本能脫口而出：

「剛先生你長得真好看。」

「那個海新瑟斯，別人說他也長得很好看，但我想你一定比他更好看。」

他向前踏出一步，碰了一下剛的手背。

「我從第一次見你就這樣覺得。」

剛是逃回車廂裡的，快速打開門跌坐在堂本光一對面，他看看對方，不知為何一直坐在裡面的人也一副受到驚嚇的樣子。

他不自然地整理了一下衣襟，問剛跟學徒聊了些什麼。

雙頰通紅的人想了很久，不知道該說什麼，遞上黑色的小盒子。

「他給了我這個。」

剛打開盒子，對面的人摸了摸手帕，指尖滑過藍色的繡花，沒有說話。

堂本光一覺得有點悶，輕輕扯鬆領飾，視線游離在剛身上，他今天沒有穿外套，寶藍色背心裡是一件立領白襯衫，繡著蕾絲暗花，寬大的袖子加上剛天生一副與世無爭的輪廓，確實有幾分神話人物的靈動氣息。

「他還說了風信子的故事、」

「海新瑟斯嗎？」

「光一先生也知道那個故事嗎？」

「他怕是沒有把故事讀完吧。」

堂本光一別過臉望向窗外的行人，過長的瀏海蓋住了他的雙眼，看不出此刻是怎樣的神情。

「你要是對這些感興趣的話，書房的書你都可以用，讀不懂的地方也可以問我。」

之後很小聲地補上一句或是跟學徒討論一下也是不錯，朋友之間總得有些共同話題，堂本光漫不經心地給剛結交朋友的建議，卻從頭到尾都沒正眼看過對面的人。

剛默默收起了盒子放到一旁。

他想跟堂本光一說，自己根本不在意跟別的人有沒有共同話題。

-TBC-


	10. 薔薇與太陽（九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayy

25

回到大宅後堂本光一說累了便直接回了書房，晚餐也是僕人來通知剛說今晚不會一起用餐的，他看著放置在畫室大木桌角落的黑色盒子，心像被繩子纏緊了一樣。

那晚在畫室待了很久，回到主臥室時，平日在書桌忙碌的人已經床上，桌上的燭火還未熄滅，但人似乎已經睡了。

把蠟燭吹熄後走到床邊，剛掀起被子一角手輕輕地探進裡面，然後小心翼翼地爬進被窩。

堂本光一背向他，聽著對方平穩的呼吸，剛想起那天早上趴睡在身邊的人，瀏海散落在額前，臉擠壓在手背上，醒來時雙眼泛著星光，一眨一眨地尋找自己，這樣的神情，是剛沒有見過的。

沒有人對他露出過這樣的表情。

好像只是離開一瞬間都能讓對方感到不安。

他試探性地親了自己一下，然後取悅的慾望佔據了他的大腦，剛不由自主地追逐對方的唇，被壓在床上強勢地親吻，本能地接受著對方的吻，他甚至主動挽留，失控的吮吸之間腿間一股燥熱升起，他夾緊雙腿，忘我地接受著對方給予的一切。

被堂本光一困住的感覺讓他上癮，剛喜歡這樣、喜歡對方靠近他，喜歡跟他做著只有相愛的人才會做的事。

但對方是怎麼想的呢，自從那件事發生後他便失去了勇氣確認，明明二人變得比以前更親密，剛卻越來越小心，他覺得自己像一個突然得到一小塊麵包的乞丐，一邊嚐著幸運帶來的喜悅，一邊擔憂麵包吃盡的那天。

自己是堂本光一的誰呢，腦海閃過一些詞，剛想想就覺得難受，在以前的關係裡他什麼都不是，忍著苦澀在見不得光的地方偷偷愛慕一個人，沒有身份，沒有承諾，什麼都不是。

過去的那個人，會親吻他、會擁抱他，剛滿足他一切的慾望和要求，甚至做了許多自己不願意的事，但始終沒有換來一句喜歡。

那個問題會有問出口那天嗎，剛的心像被切成兩半，一邊渴望著能聽見承諾那天，一邊懼怕美夢破碎那天的來臨。

悄悄挪向堂本光一那邊，頭輕輕地靠在寬厚的背上，剛深深的吸了一口那人獨有的香氣，安心地閉上眼，但他還不想那麼快睡著。

漆黑一片的房間裡只有二人交織在一起的呼吸聲，和睡魔抗爭許久，眼皮沈重得快撐不起，正當剛覺得要睡著的時候，低沈的聲線劃破了寧靜。

「怎麼了。」

睡意一瞬被打散。

說話的人沒有轉過身，又問了一次：「怎麼了。」

剛想說沒事，但平日二人都保持距離地睡，對方顯然是感覺到偷偷靠在背上的他才這樣問。

沈默持續了不知道多久，剛還是沒想出任何藉口，堂本光一翻過身面向他，拉了拉蓋在兩人身上的被子。

「做惡夢了？」

「沒有。」

「睡不著嗎？」

「...不是。」

「我...、」

堂本光一想問是不是今天自己那樣嚇到他了，但想了想又覺得這樣問沒用，剛連發生過那樣的事都強迫自己笑面迎人，怎麼會如實回答自己的話。

如果是那位學徒的話，可能剛會更放鬆些吧，今天兩人講的話他都聽見了，堂本光一一想起心裡就煩，但又是滿滿的無奈。

自己和那位年輕人確實是差得遠，跟剛年紀上的差距是鐵一般的事實、也沒有他會說那些好聽的話、更不懂做小手工討剛歡心。

他和剛的關係參雜了太多別的東西，像學徒那樣直接誇剛長得好看，堂本光一不會這樣做，不只是因為他說不出口，他也怕剛會想到別處去，以為是什麼暗示然後用過往被教導的那些方式討好自己。

少年單純的討好最致命，他不想拒絕，接受卻有種乘人之危的感覺。

聽見別人問剛自己是不是他的父親那刻，這種乘人之危的感覺更是強烈，剛過於乖順了。

漆黑中描繪著剛的輪廓，堂本光一手搭在枕頭上，小拇指就在剛的小拇指旁，保持著差一點點就要碰上的距離。

「所以你們，算是成為朋友了嗎？」

不理解為何堂本光一如此執著於自己的交友情況，但剛還是悶悶地回了一聲「嗯」。

「他看上去對你很好，願意花那個心思給你準備禮物，你要好好珍惜這個朋友。」

堂本光一長輩般的口吻讓剛皺了皺眉頭，學徒誤會他是自己父親時剛就覺得不舒服了，一股背德感從心底升起，沒有人會對自己的父親抱著他心底那些想法和期待。

見剛沒有回答，堂本光一又開始給他和朋友相處的建議，聽著聽著剛心底的難受漸漸轉化成煩躁，他住進來那麼久了都沒見過除了工作以外的客人來訪，甚少和朋友見面的堂本光一竟然在給他結識朋友的建議。

更何況、學徒根本不是想跟他當朋友。

剛真想穿越時間回白天把車廂窗簾拉開，那樣堂本光一就可以看見對方碰了他的手。

還是他根本不在意，就算看到了也只會視而不見。

讓他跟這位「朋友」好好相處，在剛聽來更像是推開自己的藉口。

「我一定要跟他好好相處嗎？」

離開子爵府前在花園看見的風景突然又浮上腦海，野草被強風吹倒的樣子，看的他心裡隱隱作痛。

少年大半張臉都悶在枕頭裡，小拇指貼上堂本光一的，小心翼翼地蹭了蹭他的手背。

黏糊糊的一句話讓堂本光一大腦一片空白，忘記了本來想說的話，被觸碰手因緊張漸漸往枕頭施力下壓，又來了，這種在道德和本能間拉扯的感覺。

「光一先生也花了很多心思、」

堂本光一感受到對方的小拇指像生長的蔓藤般纏上自己的，即使是黑暗也擋不住那雙小鹿般水潤又明亮的圓眸。

明明是稱讚的話，卻說得格外委屈。

「光一先生才是對我最好的。」

26

那晚之後堂本光一覺得剛似乎在疏遠他，每天待在畫室的時間越來越長，有時候一進去便慌忙地把手收到身後，縱然老僕和其他僕人都回答他說剛最近毫無異樣，堂本光一卻隱隱約約感覺到對方有事瞞著他。

尤其是在學徒和剛交換過書信地址後。

那天師徒二人把訂製的衣服送到府上時學徒又把剛拉到一邊去了，堂本光一在氣急敗壞的店主面前表現得格外大方，還說難得有人能陪剛說說話，離開時學徒問剛可不可以交換書信地址，是堂本光一替剛答應的。

學徒那點心思在他叫住剛時堂本光一就看出來了，對自己的恭敬和討好也有了合理的解釋。但不知為何當時心存一股莫名的安全感，便沒有阻止二人作為朋友交往，他反而覺得這樣更好，至少在這段友情裡剛不需要去遷就別人。

反正學徒也沒有自己跟剛來得親密，沒辦法經常見面，量他再怎麼會說話也無法把人給拐走的。

現在他真想知道當時的安全感到底從何而來。

為什麼自己會覺得剛不會因為堂本征以外的人離開他。

這段日子以來的疏遠怕是專心跟那位年輕人談天說地去了，有次忘記敲門進畫室時剛來不及收起手裡的東西，堂本光一隱約能看見手帕的一角，還掛著針線。

他想起是自己告訴剛要給「朋友」回禮的，而且不能馬虎，要多花心思才能顯得他有心維繫這段友情。

對著根本不止是想跟他當朋友的人花心思，不就是在鼓勵更進一步的關係嗎。

於是他再也沒提起過學徒的事。

他甚至都想親自為剛尋覓一位新的朋友了。

剛覺得最近堂本光一在生氣，也算不上真正意味上的生氣，但就是好像對自己有點不耐煩，像極了那時在車廂給他建議的樣子。

以前堂本光一講話都會看著自己的。

坐在木地板上，靠著畫架抬頭看落地玻璃窗戶外一片橘紅色的天空，剛重重呼出一口氣，想著今天又要過去了，學徒的來信他還未讀，讀了就要回信，然而他根本沒有話想跟對方講。

觀察著的晚霞的變化，被風吹拂的薄雲像倒進紅茶的牛奶，不同的顏色攪拌在一起溫暖又和諧，讓人能稍稍從地面上的煩惱抽離。

柔軟的毛髮蹭過他的手，是那隻之前咬了堂本光一一口的兔子，把兔子放養到花園那天就牠一直跟著剛，幾次放回草地上又跟回來，最後便把牠留在了畫室。

任由兔子輕輕啃著他的手指，剛另一隻手揉揉兔子的小腦袋。

「你知道光一先生為什麼生氣嗎？」

小小的白色毛團聽不懂他的話，專心往剛手心裡鑽，鼻子親暱地蹭著掌心。

剛勾起淡淡的笑，望向放在櫃子上的黑色絲質手帕，手帕邊上繡了一圈暗紅夾雜著金絲的薔薇。

前段時間對方時不時便會讓他給學徒回禮，剛一開始還會回答幾句表示自己了解了，幾次後便煩了。

不久後剛讓女僕們幫他準備好針線和其他工具，還鄭重地約定了說不能告訴堂本光一，請教她們刺繡的方法，每天窩在畫室把花紋一針一針親手繡到絲綢上，每一針都帶著期待，心裡泛著點點暖意。

他想若是真的要回禮，那第一個必須是給堂本光一。 

不知不覺間窗外的夕陽已經沒落於雲間，畫室的自然光線像退潮的大海般離去，空間開始變得昏暗起來，剛抱起兔子貼著彼此的額頭，閉上眼磨蹭著鬆軟的毛髮。

可能等一下老僕就會來叫自己去用餐，不知道堂本光一會不會跟自己用晚餐，他今早好像有事出門了，醒來的時候人已經不在身邊，今天一整天都沒見到他。

「剛？」

27

回過神來望向門口，想了一天的人就站在那裏，一副風塵僕僕的樣子，讓剛想起他第一次來畫室找自己的那天。

他看了看櫃子上的手帕，堂本光一也順著他的視線看過去。

「那、那個...」

堂本光一轉過頭看他一眼，然後走到櫃子前細看繡上了玫瑰的黑色手帕，等著剛把話說下去。

「是給光一先生的。」

「就是...一直以來，麻煩光一先生了，各種事情、還有之前......嗯。」

說著說著剛就漸漸不敢看堂本光一的臉了，他覺得自己耳尖快燒起來，而那股熱度也有蔓延到臉上的趨勢，到真正送出手帕這刻他才意識到這作為道謝過於曖昧，但作為表達別的情愫，卻又過於隱晦。

除了道謝，他對這段關係還藏著很多期待，卻難以啟齒。

他不知道堂本光一是怎麼想的。那個早上不知道算是誰先開始的吻、在花園突如其來個擁抱、蹲跪在草地把蒲公英吹到他臉上那副溫柔的神情，這些自己珍視的片刻，堂本光一也跟他一樣珍視嗎。

剛不一樣。

那句話到底是什麼意思。

有時候剛覺得他們的關係像一幅碎片四散的拼圖，明明每一塊碎片都在，卻看不出圖畫的全貌，明明就在對方身邊，卻不知道自己能不能稱得上是對方身邊的那個人。

如果是自己開口的話，堂本光一會接受他嗎。

剛跪坐在木地板上，雙手乖順地放在腿間，稍稍仰起頭。

「喜歡嗎？」

堂本光一放下手帕，抿了抿嘴。

他看進引人憐愛的圓眸，視線順著剛的鼻尖滑落至豐潤的雙唇，然後是立領襯衫底下白皙的頸脖、鎖骨、比自己單薄的胸膛，到纖細的腰身、沒有贅肉的小腹、最初那晚自己曾觸碰過的地方。

最後一絲黃昏落在剛的大腿上，隨著窗外夜雲浮動，黑夜終於降臨，吃掉了最後一絲亮光。

剛緩緩閉上雙眼，是等待，也是邀請。

堂本光一對他有慾望，唯獨這一點剛是肯定的。

低沈的聲線透著一絲絲力度，他像失控邊緣的獵獸，下一刻即將撕咬眼前的獵物。

他說他喜歡。

柔軟的唇貼上一刻剛便忍不住了，手貼在地板上撐起身體往堂本光一靠去，舌頭撬開他的牙齒肆無忌憚地侵入那早上到過的領地，堂本光一把剛壓回去跪坐在地上，有些許年歲痕跡的大手扶著他後頸調整角度加深親吻。

一種被操控的快感從心底升起，剛挪動著腰貼上堂本光一跪在地上的膝蓋。

「唔...嗯、嗯......」

堂本光一膝蓋往前探分開他的雙腿，似乎是發現了他的慾望，伸手探了探，勾起食指用關節描繪著他下身的形狀，到頂部時拇指富有技巧地按壓。

沈溺在情慾中的剛吃力地抬腰，配合著他的動作試圖從那隻手上獲取更多，褲子勒得他發疼，堂本光一卻遲遲不直接觸碰他，隔著一層布料快速摩擦脹痛的地方，剛仰著頭像一條脫出水面的魚，大口大口吸著甘甜的氧氣，本能地把自己往堂本光一手裡送。

「嗯、光、光一先生、哈、哈...嗯...唔、唔！」

全身繃緊的一刻堂本光一含住紅腫的雙唇，忘情的喘息與呻吟都被他吞下，幾乎是窒息般吻著剛。

他們像兩條脫水的魚，在生死之間依賴著彼此，瘋狂地索取，又毫無保留地給予。

不久後熟悉的氣味瀰漫開來，一邊回應著親吻餘光飄到自己下身，昂貴的布料滲出自己的液體，骨節分明的手指上沾著幾滴晶瑩。

「嗯......」

還沒緩過來就被人攬進懷裡，堂本光一親了一口他眼角，然後又親親他臉頰，在他臉上落下無數碎吻。

多日以來的鬱悶似乎得到了些許舒緩。

剛往堂本光一懷裡鑽了鑽，他還喘著氣，呼出的熱氣噴在堂本光一頸窩，湊緊他的側頸深深吸了一口讓人安心的香氣，然後在劇烈起伏的動脈上落下一吻。

感受著剛對自己的依賴，堂本光一收緊抱住他的雙臂，側頭從下往上看著剛，少年臉上還帶著情慾的氣息，迷離的雙眼一眨一眨，像雨點落在湖面，泛起連綿不斷的漣漪。

堂本光一覺得自己從沒像此刻這般心動過。

輕輕含住還忙著喘氣的唇，剛咽嗚一聲，比起拒絕更像是撒嬌，堂本光一笑著細細地親吻著依在懷裡的少年，額頭蹭著染上了自己香氣的髮絲。

這是一種熟悉又陌生的感覺，是一種簡單又難得的喜悅。

-TBC-


	11. 薔薇與太陽（番外2: 陰影）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 堂本光一還未出現的日子
> 
> 剛的陰影

番外2: 陰影

「我...我不想、在這裏......」

被逼到牆角的人低著頭，簡單的一句話在男人不耐煩的眼神下碾碎在空氣中，背在身後的雙手無措地抓著牆壁，僵持間瞄向男人身後，緊張地觀察著有沒有人經過。

上次被夫人鎖進倉庫的回憶還歷歷在目。

潮濕又狹窄的空間裡沒有時間，也沒有光和暗，只有恐懼和一種接近死亡的寂靜。

剛是半夜被僕人拉出去的，他認得那幾個人，總是能在夫人身邊看見他們。

用盡全力掙脫他們的箝制，他躲開一個衝上來的人，結果轉頭便是另外一個，被包圍的少年奮力要逃卻被禁錮在原地，他們蒙住他的雙眼，強行把捲成一團的布料塞進他嘴裡，綁住剛手腳的粗麻繩纏了一圈又一圈。

跌跌撞撞被提著走，力氣早在反抗時耗盡，剛感覺腹部一陣疼痛，後頸也隱隱作疼，剛才被扯著頭髮壓在地上，其中一位僕人在他耳邊帶著扭曲的語氣請他安分，接著身體迎來一陣拳打腳踢，剛縮起身體，深知這根本不是請求而是威脅。

門鎖卡上的一刻剛的心沉到了海底，他扭動身軀尋找出路，難以行動的他沒辦法控制好力度，不知道是踢到了些什麼，大大小小的鋁桶掉落在背上，無用的探索被強制停止，剛靜止在地上，任何一絲動作都能引來劇烈的痛。

少年小心翼翼地呼吸著，額頭的冷汗從髮根滑過太陽穴，到嘴角與淚水混在一起，顫抖帶來痛楚，痛楚又帶來更多哭泣，惡性循環之間他漸漸麻痺，一股冰涼從指尖生起，背上的汗開始因為陰冷的空間轉化成寒氣。

他靜靜地等待，或許夫人消氣後便會讓人把他放出來，畢竟之前也是這樣的。

只是這次出去後不知道要等多少天才能正常工作。

想著想著，便昏睡過去了。

「這裡誰也不會來的。」

年長男人身上總是散發著一股不容拒絕的溫柔，印象中從沒對他說過一句重話，卻總是能把剛引向他想要的結果。

「...可以去房間嗎？」

剛的指甲在昂貴的壁紙上留下了痕跡，雙眼裝滿了誠懇，以往從未試過拒絕對方的他手心全是汗。

「剛。」

他伸手碰著剛的臉，拇指滑過透著粉色的臉頰，剛蓋上讓他安心的大手，帶著期待和絲絲喜悅看著對方。

「那去房間吧。」

少年鬆一口氣，閉上眼感受著掌心傳來的溫暖，親了一口男人的手心，像是作為對方體諒自己的回禮。

下一句話卻直接把剛打下地獄。

「去我的臥室如何？」

剛震驚地睜眼，抬頭是對方眼裡只剩冷漠，大手從臉頰抽回。

「征先生......」

他想說些什麼，對方卻轉身就走，沒有一絲留戀，剛急了，伸出雙臂從背後抱緊對方的腰。

埋頭在西裝外套順滑的布料中，額頭抵著男人的背像一頭走投無路的幼鹿，剛又悶悶地叫了他一聲。

許久後對方總算願意轉身看看自己，一轉方才的態度，他揉著剛一頭黑色的捲髮，表情柔和了許多。

「剛喜歡我嗎？」

「喜歡。」

生怕對方不高興，剛毫不猶豫地回答，抱著對方的手收緊了些，試圖證明自己的話。

「別哭哭啼啼的，你這樣才會把人引來。」

堂本征抽出手帕，仔細地為他擦去不斷墜落的淚珠。

「下次還會這樣嗎？」

剛忍著淚搖搖頭。

「很好。」

年長者單手撫上剛的肩膀，稍稍施力讓他跪下，剛配合著對方漸漸滑落，頭靠在他雙腿之間，抬眼看了一眼堂本征。

他想問對方是否也喜歡自己，但上次已經問過了。

對方笑笑親了他一口，什麼也沒說。

後來他終於又問出口了，堂本征還是笑笑，依舊什麼都沒說。

那天的前一晚，剛被那幾個自己見過無數遍的僕人拖到後花園，他們無聲地把他按在地上跪著，然後一手把他壓進水桶裡。

他哭喊、掙扎，然後雙手無力地顫抖，頭髮被用力往後扯，他張開嘴嚐到了氧氣，卻在下一秒又被壓回地獄。

水聲在耳邊迴盪，鼻腔的刺痛、胸口的鈍痛，被扯出來、壓回去，扯出來、再壓回去。

不知道是幻覺還是純碎看錯了，他竟在遠處見到熟悉的衣角。 

沒有人會來的，沒有人會來救他的。

他多麼渴望被愛，而愛卻是那麽的遙不可及。

-結束！-


	12. 薔薇與太陽（十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想搞一個番外  
> 讀書play什麼的  
> @.@

28

單膝跪在面前的人從銅製水盆取出毛巾，用力扭乾後攤開，疊成方形單手拿著。

跟僵站在面前略顯無措的少年對視半秒，手在半空頓了頓，最後把毛巾掛在盆邊，站起來默默轉過身。

布料摩擦的聲音響起，剛解開腰側的扣子，忍不住瞄了一眼背向自己的堂本光一，緩緩脫下褲子，皮膚暴露在入夜後微涼的空氣中，他縮了縮腳趾，趕緊把黏住下身的布料也脫下，快速掃過沾上了自己體液白色的布料，拒絕面對似用脫下的褲子把它包裹起來。

毛巾擦過敏感的下身，忍住一聲差點脫口的咽嗚，他沒有漏掉身前的人突然收緊的雙肩。

剛才窩在對方懷裡他就感覺到了，堂本光一也有了反應。

二人在畫室地上相擁許久，待他找回呼吸，堂本光一自然地一手從他膝後穿過說去臥室清理一下，剛紅著臉說自己可以走，站起來腿間濕答答的感覺像在不斷提醒他方才發生過的事，盡量以減少接觸的方式走著，卻讓他走得異常緩慢。

短短一段路像走了一世紀那麼長，兩人有默契地別過臉不看對方，曖昧的期待在心中醞釀，膨脹的空氣埋藏著不受控的心跳。

到臥室後堂本光一讓他等一下然後轉身而去，回來時袖子已經挽到手肘，他提著一盆水，替換的褲子掛在前臂，把褲子放好，蹲下濕了濕盆邊的毛巾，一連串動作熟練得完全看不出是平日受僕人照顧的貴族。

「光一先生，我好了。」

身前的人猶豫了一下生硬轉過身，此時剛才發現他的背心也濕了，應該是急著打水灑到身上的。

他印象中的堂本光一總是穿著精緻的三件套，天氣熱的時候會脫掉外套，但裡面繁複的衣裳還是一樣穿戴整齊，嚴謹又一絲不苟。

看著對方一小撮翹起的暗金色髮絲，一股難以形容的感覺爬上剛心頭，他捨不得堂本光一紆尊降貴為自己做這些雜事，但又享受著對方為他露出別人不知道的一面。

一句細聲的「謝謝」在二人之間響起。

剛的臉頰還帶著紅暈，說完後手摸了摸鬢角。

堂本光一手在褲骨蹭了蹭，脖子一股熱流，抿嘴抓了抓有點發燙的頸脖，剛微細的小動作想一根似有若無的羽毛搔癢著他的心，現在他滿腦子都是對方在懷裡迷離的表情，耳邊彷彿還迴盪著少年滿帶情慾的喘息。

不是很敢看剛，他別過臉讓他不用在意，說以前在寄宿學校這些都是要自己做的，沒什麼大不了。

那晚堂本光一遲遲無法向床邊邁出一步，他努力讓自己看起來很忙，卻總是控制不了往睡床那邊看，剛縮在被窩裡探頭看著他，他飛快地也看了他一下，手哆嗦著收拾桌上凌亂的牛皮紙，塞進抽屜時不慎夾到掌心，吃痛地揉著微微泛紅的皮膚，他吹熄蠟燭，心跳隨著走近睡床的腳步漸漸加強。

掀起被角鑽進被窩，他側躺背對著剛，二人之間留著一小截距離。

在腦海裡描繪著剛贈送給他的手帕，堂本光一露出連自己都未見過的笑。

他喜歡剛為他花時間，花心思去為他想些什麼，親手為他做某些事，這些細碎的美好，是他曾經想都不敢想的。

母親落葬那天淹沒在滂沱大雨中，堂本光一甚至絕望地接受過，可能自己就是注定無法擁有幸福，然而就在剛跟他說手帕是給他的那刻，那長永無止境的大雨，似乎露出了緩和的趨勢，或許他可以試著再靠近剛一點點，像一般相愛的戀人那樣。

「光一先生。」

思緒被背後的人一聲叫喚打斷，此刻的剛看著堂本光一的背，細細嚐著今日那句喜歡餘留的甘甜，伸手悄悄碰了一下柔軟的髮尾，然後依依不捨地離開，手搭在他的枕頭上。

「寄宿學校是怎樣的啊？」

堂本光一調整了一下表情，轉身看著剛，平日鋒利的雙眸裡此刻是能溢出水的溫柔。

「剛想上學嗎？」

「...沒有。」

「你最近在讀那些書，如果是對那些感興趣的話，可以請老師來，不一定要到學校去。」

剛連忙搖頭，他不想跟堂本光一分開，對於上學這件事他根本想都沒想過，也一點也不想。

「不是這樣的...今天光一先生說以前在寄宿學校也是自己做那些事，我就、有點好奇......」

「沒什麼特別的。」

堂本光一試圖矇混過去，然而在對方投來期待的目光時自己的回答又顯得過於敷衍，努力地回憶著學生時期的事，能對剛袒露的片段卻少得可憐。

「那光一先生呢？你...嗯，年輕的時候。」

剛斟酌著用字，關於堂本光一以前的事他只從老僕身上聽到過一點，他一直都想知道更多，卻隱約感受到對方並不想提起以前的事。

難得今天堂本光一主動提起了一點，便想是不是也代表自己可以觸碰一下他的往事。

「我也沒什麼特別的，跟其他人一樣，偶爾犯一些小錯。」

剛等著他說下去，堂本光一又想了想。

「就有一次...」

「有一次？」

「被罵了。」

圓眸裡裝滿了驚訝，堂本光一補上一句是因為被人告發了，他說自己是在戶外活動時段躲起來的慣犯，平時都能輕易矇混過去，有一次卻突然被老師找到了躲藏的地方，提著領子把他抓到集合的地方當著眾人面前罵了一頓。

剛雙眼載滿期待等著他把故事講下去，堂本光一勾起嘴角。

「那天晚上我偷偷把那個同學的襯衫袖子剪掉了，我們成為朋友後，就變成了剪別人的袖子。」

剛問他不怕再被人告發嗎，堂本光一回答那位朋友是一個蠻奇怪的人，平時在人群中沒什麼存在感，跟著他做壞事總不會被人發現。

對面的人笑得雙眼彎成新月的形狀，露出兩顆可愛的小虎牙。

見剛笑得開心，堂本光一抽出手擺出剪刀的手勢，還想像著堂本光一如何偷偷把別人袖子剪掉的剛沒多想，伸手抓住了還在面前揮動的手。

空氣隨著二人相碰的手變得曖昧，剛默默收回手，安分地放回自己的枕頭上。

少年不好意思地蹭了蹭枕頭，半張臉埋在裡面，抬眼看著堂本光一。

堂本光一也看著他，對視間欲言又止，像是錯過了些什麼般惋惜地看著剛的手，遲疑許久他還是什麼都沒說，和剛在一起的時候他總是這樣，膽怯又魯莽。

最後率先開口的還是剛。

「光一先生。」

「嗯？」

「我可以牽著你的手睡嗎？」

堂本光一看著枕邊比自己小一點的手，五指陷入剛的指縫，緩緩扣緊。

剛滿足地帶著笑容閉上眼，向牽在一起的手挪了挪，緩緩道：

「如果能認識那時候的光一先生就好了。」

堂本光一怔怔地看著閉著眼的剛，或許是睏了，他講話黏糊糊的，但又顯得無比真誠。

「睡吧。」

他也閉上眼，拇指在剛的手背上摩挲，額頭貼著交纏在一起的十指。

  
29

剛發現自己穿著一身沒見過的衣服，純白色的圓領襯衫，黑色西褲，手抱著陌生的黑色西裝外套，他摸了摸過於簡單的衣服，然後才發現沒有平日配戴的領飾。

站在草皮上環顧四週，左邊遠方是一列磚紅色的建築物，最靠邊的好像是一座教堂，上面露出尖頂的鐘樓，自己身處的似乎是這個地方的邊界，望向另一方，是一條欠缺打理的小路，那裏雜草橫生，往裏探頭，錯綜複雜古樹像扭成一團的麻繩，樹根佈滿青苔，像發著綠光的迷宮。

他思考著自己是怎麼來到這裡的，卻什麼也想不起，身體像被吸了進去般無法控制的往樹林裡走，走了兩步，一股力把他往後扯，踩在樹根上的叫一下子沒站穩，剛往後倒跌坐在地上，轉身一看，拉著他前臂的人看上去滿臉陰霾，煩躁地甩開他的手。

「你是新來的嗎？這裡不能進去。」

那人似乎是被自己壓到了，吃痛地站起來，嫌棄地拍拍手，整理了一下衣服，向自己伸出手。

「手給我。」

他留著一頭暗金色的長髮，緊皺眉頭顯得充滿稜角的五官更加凌厲，眼珠是琥珀色的，上揚的眼尾像楓葉的尖端。

握著他的手站起，剛比了比二人的身高，自己還是比他矮了一點點，但眼前的人身形不算壯碩，甚至屬於比較纖瘦那種，自己的肩或許比他寬一點點。

那人見他能站好後轉身就走，剛拉住他的衣角，不可思議地看著長髮之下若隱若現的容顏。

「我知道你。」

「你什麼意思？」

熟悉又陌生的少年像被觸碰了逆鱗般向他步步逼近，看上去像是在忍著巨大的情緒般重重地呼吸，被逼到無路可退之際剛別過頭不敢看他的臉，往下看對方緊握著拳頭。

「我家族的事輪不到你們指手畫腳。」

一股委屈爬上心頭，剛想自己根本沒想過要冒犯對方的意思，為什麼要受到這種對待，鼓起勇氣向對方他前一步，他閉著眼生怕臉上隨時迎來一拳，幾乎是用喊的跟他說：

「不、不是！我的意思是我知道你是誰...堂、堂本光一，就這樣而已......」

對方帶著不信任的眼神看著他，剛的心臟還因為突然叫了對方全名細細抖動著，生硬地朝他勾起淡淡的笑，試探性地伸出手。

「我可以跟你當朋友嗎？」

對方打量了他一下，剛又踏出一步，說自己是新來的，還不是很熟悉這裡的一切。

遲疑了一下，對方最後緩緩伸出手。

一陣強風不合時宜地刮起，地上的枯葉像暴風雪般全被掀到半空中，一些甚至吹到剛身上，他奮力掃開擋住視線的樹葉，在縫隙著急地尋找著少年的身影，卻難以看清一切。

周遭的一切像掉進了水裡般融為一體，剛迎來一股刺痛他雙眼的光，不適地眨著眼，風聲像掉進山洞裡漸漸轉弱，取而代之的是更為清晰的雜聲。

鋼筆划過粗糙的紙張，是堂本光一平日書寫的聲音。

眨著眼適應著突然進入眼簾的陽光，書房的窗戶開著，米色窗簾像裙擺那樣輕柔地飄起來，和自己有一段距離的辦公桌傳來讓自己安心的寫字聲，還有偶爾紙張翻動的聲音。

剛拉了一下披在身上的葡萄色毯子，最近天氣突然轉涼，似乎是冬天在通知眾人自己即將來臨，這讓剛變得十分嗜睡，今天也是，在堂本光一書房的貴妃椅上讀著讀著書，一行又一行密密麻麻的字漸漸化開，不知不覺間就睡著了。

應該是堂本光一扶著自己躺下的，身上的毯子大概也是他給自己披上的，本來握在手上的書已經被安放在面前的小茶几上，書籤也沒有落下。

剛伸出手指貼上帶著精緻花紋的茶壺，茶已經涼了，看來自己睡了有一段時間。

他記得以前自己不會這樣的，即使是冬天也不會到了中午便犯睏，看著眼前一切堂本光一照顧自己的痕跡，剛吸了一口攤子上殘餘的暗香。

他覺得對方把自己養得太嬌氣了。

剛還記得上次上課時，堂本光一打開房間門讓老師講話注意一下語氣。

那晚之後終究還是請來了老師，本來剛對這件事是沒任何想法的，只覺得這樣會給堂本光一添麻煩，但後來想起堂本光一也曾經也在學校受過正統的教育，心底漸漸升起一股對上課的憧憬，某晚睡前便主動提起了老師的事。

他說想的時候，堂本光一似乎很高興。

剛也很高興，這件事沒有丟給老僕去辦，那時堂本光一忙著為自己選一位合適的家教，也分不出心思關心他和那位「朋友」的交往情況，到真的開始上課後，堂本光一也總是抽空看他學習情況如何，偶爾考考他功課，二人的相處時間一下子增加了不少。

「睡醒了？」

剛仰視著站在前面的人，撐起身體坐好，他都還未坐穩，那人便連忙彎腰為他蓋好滑落的毯子。

「嗯，睡飽了。」

他還迷迷糊糊的，堂本光一一坐到他身旁，剛便像被吸引的磁鐵般靠在他肩上，扯了一下身上的毛毯，給堂本光一也分了一點。

對方似乎是覺得他這種小舉動很可愛，輕輕地笑了，抓著毯子一角問剛這是不是給他的，剛瞇起眼睛帶笑點點頭，堂本光一充滿儀式感地跟他說了聲謝謝。

剛手撐在向自己道謝的人大腿上，稍稍掂起身體，在那人唇上落下一吻。

堂本光一追著往後退的人啄了一下。

他抵著少年的額頭，像小雞啄米那樣又連續親了幾口。

他們彷如一對多年陪伴在彼此身邊的夫妻。

最近二人都很沈迷於這種接近於遊戲的親密接觸，比起那天充滿情慾的吻，這些蜻蜓點水式的觸碰像糖衣一樣包裹著心底裡難以啟齒的慾望。 

然而他們都清楚，有些該說的話還未說破，有些夫妻之間的事也未曾在他們之間發生，親密不是假象，但欠缺了的那塊也是事實。  


30

一場毫無預兆的雨在半夜降臨，落在玻璃窗上的雨點兇猛又脆弱，重重地打在玻璃上，又無力地滑下，剛是被連綿不斷的雨聲嘈醒的，習慣性摸了摸身旁的位置，一片微涼。

他是傍晚送堂本光一出門的，離開前他親了親剛耳側，說下次那位朋友也會出席今天這種聚會，希望剛到時候也可以去，順便介紹給他認識。

剛看了看身後的大鐘，拍拍他的肩說下次再說吧。

堂本光一不是第一次邀請他一起出席聚會，每次剛都會婉轉拒絕，他不是不想更了解堂本光一的世界，只是害怕在那樣的場合自己會顯得格格不入。

至今他還不知道，若是別人問起，他該說自己是堂本光一的誰。

醒來後躺了一下，他想了想，最後披了件棉衣下床，赤著腳快步走到書房。

他想起那隻很黏自己的白兔，明明在畫室給牠搭好了窩，卻偏偏要擠到他身上，彷彿不找個狹窄的地方窩著就不能休息。

或許自己也一樣。

比起過大又空曠的睡床，他更喜歡那張空間有限的貴妃椅。

快到書房時剛見門沒關上，裡面透著點點光，上前推開門，淡淡的酒氣散出，堂本光一正倚在貴妃椅上，手裡拿著小巧的雕花水晶杯，低頭含了一口。

「光一先生？」

「剛。」

看上去微醺的人放下酒杯拍拍身前的空位，剛過去坐下，對方給他讓出一點空間，手從剛身後穿過，手掌落在剛大腿旁邊，以極度慵懶的姿勢環抱著他。

堂本光一湊近剛耳邊又喚了他一聲，略帶沙啞的聲線像吸滿了酒的枯木，剛稍微扶了扶東歪西倒的人，才發現他沒有看上去那麼清醒。

「光一先生你還好嗎？」

手背貼著他的臉頰，喝醉的人在微微發燙，剛視線飄到大開的領口，頸脖的打動脈劇烈地跳動著。

那人沒有理會他的問題，笑著側頭親了一口剛的掌心，吃力地從口袋掏出那條繡了一圈薔薇的黑色手帕。

「我好開心，你送我這個的時候。」

今日在聚會上有位眼尖的女士發現他的手帕，打趣問他怎麼突然活得那麼精緻了，她身旁的人插話道看上去也不像是匠人繡的，怕是哪位有心人的手工品。 

堂本光一沒有否認，笑了笑，勾起的嘴角滿是驕傲。

平日他們也愛開這種玩笑，只是那些被扯進話題的對象讓他打從心底裡的頭疼，聽著旁人的話沒過一會兒便覺得煩躁。

今天他倒是覺得他們講的不錯。

尤其是「有心人」這三個字。

剛多可愛，為了不讓自己發現只好躲在畫室，每天低著頭默默地繡著花，被自己撞見時還要收到身後。

一想起便笑得見不著眼白，在剛的注視下拇指愛惜地摩挲著黑色絲綢上的薔薇，像是要證明自己有多愛它，拿著手帕湊近唇邊親了一口，接著又貼上鼻子深深吸了一口。

手帕蓋住堂本光一半張臉，他雙眼瞇成一線，像一隻剛吃飽的狐狸，雙眸滿載著單純的滿足和喜悅。

手撐在堂本光一和自己之間，剛慢慢靠近，閃著星光的眸子裡，是自己的倒映。

移開擋住臉的手牽著，剛貼上帶著酒氣的雙唇，細細含了一口、舌頭探進濕熱的口腔勾起還未反應過來的舌頭，他又深深吸了一口，一口、又一口。

拉開距離，眼前的堂本光一軟軟地半臥在貴妃椅角落，雙眼迷離，嘴還微微張著，一臉呆滯又迷醉。

一副像小孩子突然被獎賞了不知如何反應的樣子，讓剛心跳不已。

他舔了舔嘴角的一滴晶瑩。

「那這樣呢？這樣也開心嗎？」

大腦還泡在酒精裡的人反應變得無比遲鈍，怔怔地看著近在咫尺的圓眸，一時間什麼也說不出來。

身體的反應是最誠實的回答，堂本光一捧著發燙的臉頰，五指陷入柔順的捲髮，學著剛的動作含了一口他的唇，入侵對方後用力吮吸著對方的舌尖，離開時幾絲唾液纏從二人嘴角墜下，他點點頭。

「這樣也開心。」

兩人的手還扣在一起，中間夾著黑色的手帕，剛不著痕跡地抽走手，沿著堂本光一的指尖滑到他的大腿，看著對方臉上軟綿綿的笑跪到地毯上，挪動到他的腿間，頭枕在大腿內側。

貼著溫暖的大腿內側往上蹭，猶如纏繞大樹攀緣生長的蔓藤，剛停在大腿根部，鼻尖磨蹭了一下微微隆起的地方，像一位充滿探索精神的旅人，滿載好奇抬眼看堂本光一，下一秒埋頭吸了一口。

離開的時候似有若無的吮吸聲落下，還有一聲滿足的低吟。

舌頭碰到的地方從深藍色變成了更暗的藍色，布料似乎比之前更為繃緊。

剛觀察著堂本光一的表情，年長者臉上的笑早已卸去，取而代之的是更深沉的慾望，琥珀色的雙眸在明滅不定的燭光不穩定地浮動，像一場洪水侵襲的前兆，平靜裡藏著暗湧。

是心臟被綁緊的感覺，彷如第一次在畫室和堂本光一對上眼的一刻，剛再一次看見了危險。

但這次他不想逃了。

-TBC-


End file.
